Les 4 éléments
by Typewriter7
Summary: 4 filles découvrent qu'elles ont chacun un pouvoir caché en elle qui pourrait changer leur vie. Comment apprendront-elles a contrôler leur pouvoir alors qu'un danger les guette? Elles devront se préparer au maximum, car ce sont ELLES qui devront mener le combat avec leur nouveaux amis. Lisez pour savoir plus. Il y a aussi une version anglaise de cette histoire.
1. Chapitre 1: Une visite innatendue

Chapitre I: Une visite inattendue

_Dring!_

La cloche sonna annonçant la fin du cour et le début des vacances d'hiver. Divya était pas mal excitée. Elle et ces trois amies, Alice, Helena et Marilia, allaient au Mont-Royal pour voir un spectacle.

Elle discutait avec ses amies quand elle vit, juste devant son casier, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette. Il regardait les gens courir dans tous les sens. Elle le reconnut très rapidement. Nicholas! C'était un de ces amis du primaire. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Elle était tellement contente de le revoir, mais aussi un peu étonnée. _«Pourquoi_ _il_ _ne_ _m'a_ _pas_ _prévenu_ _qu'il_ _venait?»_

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, celui-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il avait l'air un peu étonné de la voir porter un uniforme. Elle lui souri et celui-ci lui souri à son tour. Elle dit:

-Salut, je ne savais que t'étais ici.

-Euh...ouais, dit-il, disons que je n'avais pas vraiment de choix.

C'était difficile de comprendre ce qu'il disait car des étudiants tout proche d'eux criaient comme des fous. Les gens commençaient déjà à quitter l'école. Ils se bousculaient tous entre eux. Les deux jeunes durent reculer pour laisser passer des personnes. Et c'est là que Divya sentit quelqu'un la taper doucement sur l'épaule.

-Divya, c'est qui, demanda Marilia.

-Oh, dit Divya qui avait complètement oubliée la présence de ces amies. C'est mon ami Nicholas. Nicholas, voici mes amies: Marilia, Alice et Helena.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Allo, dissent les filles en choeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda Divya.

-Je suis venu vous dire que vous devez venir avec moi, dit-il d'un ton un peu sinistre.

-Pourquoi, demanda Helena, parce qu'on avait déjà fait des plans nous.

Nicholas regarda autour de lui. Divya l'imita. Il n'y avait plus personne à part eux. Le garçon se tourna vers les filles.

-Je vous expliquerais tout ça dehors ok. Pour l'instant, vous ferez mieux de préparer votre sac.

Alice regarda sa montre. -Oh non, s'exclama-t-elle, on a manqué le bus. On ne pourra pas aller voir le spectacle.

Nicholas eu un petit sourire. -Je suppose que vos plans sont tombés à l'eau.

-Hé, c'est à cause de toi qu'on a manqué le bus je te rappelle, dit Alice.

-Bon là, ça suffit, dit Divya et elle regarda Nicholas d'un air sévère. On va d'abord faire notre sac et après Nicholas va tout simplement nous dire pourquoi on devrait le suivre. Si ce n'est pas une bonne raison, on s'en va.

Sur ce, les quatre filles ouvrirent leur casier et mirent tous les devoirs qu'elles devaient faire pendant les vacances dans leur sac. Bien sûr, Divya était certaine qu'elle ne va pas faire la majorité des travaux. Plus le temps passait plus Nicholas semblait nerveux. Divya commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. _«Je ne_ _l'ai_ _jamais_ _dans_ _cet_ _état.»_ Finalement, quand les filles furent toutes prêtes à partir, ils sortirent dehors où attendait un grand homme à côté de sa voiture. Il devait être dans les trentaines. Il avait les yeux bleus et il était complètement chauve. En voyant Nicholas et les filles s'approcher, il se tint bien droit prêt à ouvrir la porte de derrière de la voiture. À ce moment là, Divya compris que l'homme et son ami se connaissaient et qu'ils avaient l'intention de les amener quelque part loin d'ici. Elle eu soudain une envie irrésistible de courir le plus loin possible, mais elle se dit que l'homme allait sûrement la rattraper. Il avait sûrement l'habitude de courir après des gosses qui ne veulent pas le suivre. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses amies.

-Bonjour monsieur, cria Helena.

L'homme l'ignora. Il regarda Nicholas comme s'il lui disait quelque chose. Le garçon hésita un moment.

-Vous êtes en danger. (Voyant que cette explication ne suffisait pas, il continua.) Écoutez, chacun d'entre vous possède un certain pouvoir...

-Non mais c'est une blague ou quoi, coupa Marilia.

-Ouais, tu nous as fait manquer notre bus pour ça, dit Alice.

-Et tu pense sérieusement qu'on va te croire, ajouta Helena.

Nicholas pâlit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se tourna vers Divya en espérant qu'elle allait l'aider. Les autres la regarda aussi. Divya, elle, regardait son ami comme si elle essayait de savoir s'il mentait ou pas. Après un long moment de silence, elle demanda calmement:

-Est-ce que nos parents sont au courant qu'on ne va pas rentrer chez nous aujourd'hui.

-Ouais, répondit Nicholas calmement et il eu soudain une idée. En faite, même si vous ne voulait pas venir avec moi, vous devez parce que vos parents ont tous signés un papier qui vous oblige à venir avec moi.

-QUOI! , s'exclamèrent Alice, Helena et Marilia.

Ces amies commencèrent à discuter entre eux et Divya souri à son ami. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il voulait qu'elle et ses amies le suivent, mais ça devait être important puisqu'il s'y obstinait. Son ami la rendit son sourire. Puisqu'elle le connaissant depuis très longtemps, elle savait à quoi il pensait: _«Merci_ _pour_ _l'aide.»_

Alors, après avoir vu la signature de leur parent sur le papier dont Nicholas avait mentionné et après une longue discutions, Alice, Helena et Marilia se sont mis en accord pour rentrer dans la voiture même si cela les inquiétaient beaucoup. Elles ont même tous appelées leur parent pour voir si toute cette histoire était vraie. Chacun de leur parent approuvèrent et ils dirent aussi à leur fille d'être sage.

Tout cela amusait beaucoup Divya. Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ces amie paniquer ainsi. Helena la demanda si elle désirait appeler ses parents, mais elle refusa. Si tout leur parent confirmait ce que Nicholas avait dit, ces parents vont, eux aussi, le confirmer. _« En plus, c'est quoi la pire chose qui pourrait arriver?», pensa-t-elle._

Nicholas s'approcha d'elle.

-On s'en va maintenant.

-Où, demanda-t-elle.

-Tu vas voir..., dit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

**Merci pour lire. Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais toujours pas comment BIEN utiliser tous les options de ce site. Alors il se peut que je fasse quelque chose de stupide à un moment donné. :/ Aussi, juste pour dire que c'est ma première grosse histoire (genre une qui dépasse 3 pages) et je vais essayer de faire des chapitre plus intéressants que ce celui-là. Je n'ai jamais été bonne avec les débuts d'histoire. -.- **


	2. Chapitre 2: Le manoir dans les bois

Chapitre II: Le manoir dans les bois

Guillaume, le Grand Magicien, s'apprêtait à dormir quand il vit de sa fenêtre une Nissan se stationner près de son immense manoir. _«Ah! Ils sont arrivés.»_ Il se vêtit rapidement de sa robe de magicien et alla ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il vit son serviteur Joe, son petit-fils Nicholas et quatre jeunes filles qui avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge que son petit-fils entrain de sortir de la voiture. Il les regarda attentivement pour voir leur réaction. Elles étaient tous un peu inquiète, sauf la plus petite qui regardait plutôt les environs. _«Je suppose que celle-la n'a pas l'habitude de voir un manoir au milieu d'une forêt.»_ En effet, le magicien avait construit sa maison dans une forêt dense que personne ne fréquentait pour passer inaperçu. Il en était d'ailleurs très fier. Lorsque les filles rentrèrent dans sa demeure celui-ci dit:

-Bonjour jeunes demoiselles, comment vous vous appelez?

-Bonjour, moi je m'appelle Helena.

-Et moi c'est Alice.

-Moi c'est Divya.

-Et moi c'est Marilia.

Guillaume les observa tous et scruta leur savoir. La prénommée Helena avait des courts cheveux noirs de la même couleur que ses yeux. Elle avait une très bonne connaissance en géographie ce qui l'empêcherait de se perdre, qui pourrait l'aider à faire des plans de combat. Elle connaissait aussi quelques techniques de survie (quelque chose d'essentiel quand tu vis dans une forêt). Alice avait aussi des yeux noirs et des courts cheveux, mais celle-ci avait aussi une petite frange et des lunettes roses et beiges. Elle connaissait plusieurs notions de mathématiques ce qui l'aiderait à bien s'organiser et qui pourrait bien aider son amie Helena pour ces plans de combat. Marilia, elle, savait presque tous sur les animaux ce qui peut être très utile pour elle et pour ces amies lorsqu'elles s'aventureront dans la forêt et lorsqu'elles voyageront dans d'autres pays. Elle avait les yeux bruns et les cheveux un peu roux et bruns. Divya, la plus petite, avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns et portait des lunettes argentées. Elle avait une grande connaissance sur les êtres mythiques ce qui lui serait nécessaire si un jour elle devait en affronter un.

Nicholas toussa ce qui fit sursauter le Grand Magicien.

-Oh, et moi je suis Guillaume et bienvenue dans ma demeure. (Il bailla.) Bon, sans plus attendre nous allons vous attribuer une chambre.

-Quoi, s'écria Helena, il n'y est pas question que je reste ici!

-Du calme, du calme, dit le magicien, vous n'allez pas rester ici toute votre vie. Juste les vacances d'hiver. (Les filles ouvrirent grand leurs yeux.) Peut-être même moins.

-Pourquoi nous et qui d'autres habitent ici au juste, demanda Divya.

Le magicien fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son petit-fils. -Je pensais que tu les avais dit pourquoi.

-J'ai essayer, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-D'accord, dit-il en se tournant vers les filles, je vais tous vous expliquer ça demain matin. Maintenant, Joe va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre. (Il regarda Joe.) Je pense qu'on va leur donner la chambre 10.

Joe hocha la tête et les filles le suivirent. Ils montèrent les escaliers passèrent dans un couloir qui menait à l'aile gauche du manoir. Quand ils furent partis, le magicien bailla de nouveau et regarda son petit-fils.

-On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

Nicholas hocha la tête et les deux partirent dans leur chambre.

Quand Joe ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, les quatre jeunes filles poussèrent un cri d'émerveillement. Helena fut très surprise par la taille de la chambre. Elle était énorme! Elle remarqua tous de suite qu'il y avait plusieurs choses très chics dans leur chambre. Quatre lits beaucoup trop grands pour eux, une table à chevet en bois avec une élégante lampe dorée à côté de chaque lit, une belle coiffeuse blanche avec un grand miroir ovale avec plein d'ornements à droite (au fond de la chambre), une fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur la forêt droit devant eux et une armoire avec quatre portes à gauche (au fond). _«Un espace de rangement par personne.», devina-t-elle._ Elle enleva son manteau et réalisa alors qu'elle portait toujours son uniforme scolaire et qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange (ni ces amies d'ailleurs). Elle leur fit la remarque.

-Yo, j'espère que M. Guillaume avait pensé à mettre des vêtements dans l'armoire. (Elle pointa l'armoire.)

-Moi aussi j'espère, dit Marilia en enlevant son manteau.

-Ouais, dit Divya avec un petit rire, sinon on va devoir dormir avec nos uniformes.

-Oh, pourquoi je n'ai pas apporté mes trucs d'éduc, dit Alice et posant son sac par terre.

-Euh, peut-être parce qu'on avait pas éduc aujourd'hui, dit Divya.

-Bon, dit Helena en se dirigeant vers l'armoire, je vais voir qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans. (Elle ouvrit une porte du milieu.)

Elle y trouva des vêtements qui étaient de sa taille. _«Étrange.» _Elle ouvrit les autres portes et regarda les autres tenues. Derrière chaque porte, il y avait un espace de rangement où se trouvait 5 pairs de chandails et 5 pairs de pantalon (en plus d'un pyjama). Bizarrement, ils étaient complètement blancs. Pendant qu'elle regardait les vêtements, les autres filles s'étaient discrètement approchées d'elle et exprimèrent leurs frustrations en voyant leurs nouveaux habits.

-Oh wow, dit Divya, monsieur Guillaume aurait pu se forcer un peu pour le choix de couleur.

-Ouais hein, approuva Helena (elle sourit), mais au moins c'est mieux que nos uniformes.

(Les filles rirent.) -N'importe quoi est mieux que nos uniformes, commenta Marilia.

-Ouais vraiment n'importe quoi, dit Alice.

(Les filles prirent un petit moment pour se calmer.) -On devrait trouver lesquels sont à nous et aller se changer, dit enfin Helena.

-Ouais, dit Divya en souriant, t'as raison. Qui veut aller se changer en premier?

-Moi je vais aller puisque j'ai déjà trouver mon pyjama, dit Helena. (Elle regarda autour d'elle). Quelqu'un sait où est la toilette?

-Euh..., dit Divya. (Elle regarda autour d'elle et prit un papier qui était sur une table à chevet) C'est supposer être au bout du couloir à gauche. (Elle haussa les sourcils.)

-Est-ce que c'est une carte ça, dit Helena étonnée.

-Ouais, dit Divya en souriant. (Elle pointa le mur qui était à sa gauche.) Si elle est exacte, la toilette devrait être pars là.

-Oh, ok. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Elle pris son pyjama et sortit de la chambre. Le couloir était très sombre et il n'y avait rien qui pourrait l'aider à s'orienter si elle se perdrait. _«M. Guillaume devrait penser à mettre des bougies ou quelque chose du genre...Et aussi des décorations!»_ Elle trouva la salle de bain et alluma l'interrupteur. Contrairement à leur chambre, la toilette était plutôt normale. Il y avait tous ce qu'une toilette ordinaire aurait à part peut-être l'araignée qui était au fond de salle. Helena en fut dégoûtée et se changea à la vitesse de la lumière. L'araignée semblait l'observer se qui la fit frissonner. Lorsqu'elle eu terminer de se changer, elle sortit de la toilette et courra jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. En ouvrant la porte, elle réalisa que toutes ses amies avaient déjà choisies leur lit. Divya était assise sur le lit qui donnait une vue sur la fenêtre et regardait dehors, Marilia avait pris le lit qui était le plus proche de l'armoire et Alice avait pris celui que faisait face au lit de Marilia. Elle devait donc prendre celui qui faisait face au lit de Divya, mais cela ne l'a dérangeait pas. N'importe qu'elle lit est bon pour elle. Elle rentra dans la chambre et alla poser son uniforme sur son nouveau lit.

-Yo, dit-elle, n'allez pas dans la toilette, il y a une araignée dedans.

-Quoi, s'exclama Divya en se tournant vers Helena. Elle est petite ou grosse?

-Moyenne. Elle est plus grosse qu'une bille, mais plus petite qu'une balle de baseball.

-Ok, moi je me change ici, dit Alice avec un frisson.

-Ouais moi aussi, dit Marilia.

-Moi aussi, dit Divya en secouant la tête, pas question d'aller me changer là-bas.

Les trois filles commencèrent à se changer. Helena plia son uniforme et alla le mettre dans l'armoire à l'endroit où ses nouveaux vêtements étaient rangés. Elle alla ensuite se coucher.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit, dirent ces amies encore entrain de se changer.

Elle s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Le lendemain risque d'être assez spécial, mais au moins elles vont finalement savoir ce qu'elles font ici au lieu d'être chez eux.

* * *

**Allez, on est presque rendu aux révélations! Désolé, mais il faut que je fasse un peu de description. :/**


	3. Chapitre 3: Le dévoilement

**Voici le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre III: Le dévoilement

Divya se réveilla. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

_Toc toc toc..._

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était le serviteur de Guillaume, Joe.

-Maître Guillaume veut vous voir tous dans son bureau dans 1h, annonça-t-il et il prit un air sévère, ne soyez pas en retard.

Divya hocha la tête. Elle ferma la porte et réveilla ses amies.

-Hey les filles, cria-t-elle en secouant Alice et Marilia, réveillez-vous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Marilia à moitié réveillée.

-M. Guillaume veut nous voir dans son bureau dans précisément 1h, dit Divya en secouant Helena.

-Pourquoi, demanda Alice en s'étirant.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Divya.

-Ohhh, se lamenta Alice, pourquoi il nous réveille si tôt. Il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il soit 10h ou plus tard pour nous réveiller.

-Eh bien, déclara Divya, ça veut dire que c'est sûrement très important. (Elle se souvient alors de la conversation qu'elles avaient eue avec Guillaume.) Peut-être qu'il va nous dire pourquoi on est ici.

-Ah ouais..., s'exclama Marilia, vous vous souvenez qu'il nous avait dit ça hier.

-Ouais, dit Alice en se rappelant de la conversation, mais il pouvait quand même attendre un peu.

-Bon, dit Divya en laissant échapper un petit rire, on devrait se préparer.

-Ouais, on doit faire une bonne première impression, dit sarcastiquement Helena en souriant.

**Un peu plus tard...**

-Aller dépêche-toi Alice, dit Divya. On est déjà en retard de 30min.

-Ok ok, dit Alice, j'ai presque terminé.

Divya regardait la carte qu'elle avait trouver sur la table à chevet d'Alice la veille. Elle était plastifiée et elle n'était pas très bien détaillée. Elle avait de la difficulté à lire l'écriture, mais elle arriva tous de même à trouver l'endroit où se trouvait le bureau de Guillaume. Il était en bas dans l'aile gauche (presque en dessous d'eux). Elle commença à repenser à se qu'avait dit Nicholas à leur école. _«Écoutez, chacun d'entre vous possède un certain pouvoir...»_ Était-il sérieux ou voulait-il juste qu'elles le suivent? Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Alice.

-Bon, dit Alice, on peut y aller maintenant. Divya, tu passes devant.

-Ok, dit-elle en regardant la porte. Allons y.

La fillette ouvrit la porte et tout le bruit qu'elle entendit la fit grimacer. On entendait plein de jeunes bavarder et crier. Comment se faisait-il qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient rien entendue jusqu'à maintenant? _«Les portes devraient empêcher le son de passer.», pensa-t-elle._ Divya se tourna vers ses amies. Elles avaient l'air aussi étonnée qu'elle, mais personne n'osa dire quoique se soit. Alors, elles continuèrent leur route. Une idée sombre traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille: si quelqu'un était pour les attaquer dans leur chambre, personne ne pourrait les entendre.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent les escaliers, elles virent plusieurs jeunes qui couraient partout dans le manoir. Ce qui étonna Divya le plus c'était la couleur leur chandail. Ils étaient soit bleus, verts ou gris. _«Ils sont séparés en groupe.», devina-t-elle._ Elle remarqua qu'il y avait un chef pour chaque groupe. Il y avait un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus, un autre homme (plus petit que l'autre) aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts et une femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs.

Ce que la jeune fille trouva étrange, c'était qu'elle n'était pas capable de déterminer leur âge. C'était la même chose pour Guillaume aussi. Il n'était pas vieux, mais il n'était pas jeune non plus, mais puisqu'elle et ses amies étaient déjà en retard et que M. Guillaume n'aillait pas être très content, elle décida de simplement continuer son chemin.

Quand elles étaient finalement devant la porte de Guillaume, elles étaient en retard d'environ 35min. Divya frappa à la porte et entendit Guillaume la dire de rentrer. Elle ouvra donc la porte en entier.

La pièce était entièrement éclairée par les rayons du Soleil grâce aux grandes fenêtres qui étaient derrière le bureau où M. Guillaume était assis. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque à leur droite, deux fauteuils devant le bureau et une sculpture de caribou en pierre à leur gauche. La petite fille aurait pu continuer à contempler la sculpture si le magicien n'aurait pas toussé pour avoir son attention.

-Bon, dit-il avec un sourire, avez-vous bien dormi?

-Oui, répondirent les quatre filles étonnées de constater qu'il n'était pas fâché.

-Alors, commençons avec ce que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de terminer hier, déclara-t-il. Assoyez-vous.

Les filles hochèrent la tête, mais restèrent debout. L'homme ne dit rien et continua.

-Nicholas vous a sûrement dit que vous possédez des pouvoirs. (Elles hochèrent de nouveau la tête.) Eh bien, il a raison. Chacune d'entre vous a un pouvoir unique que personne d'autre n'a et vous êtes ici pour apprendre à le maîtriser.

-Quel genre de pouvoir, demanda Helena. On peut passer à travers des murs ou lire dans les pensées des autres.

-Non, répondit Guillaume avec un petit sourire. Vous pouvez contrôler une partie des quatre éléments de la nature.

-L'air, l'eau, le feu et la terre, dit Divya qui ne comprenait pas beaucoup ce que l'homme disait.

-Exactement, dit calmement Guillaume.

-Mais s'il y en a juste quatre, pourquoi il y avait des centaines de jeunes dehors, demanda Marilia qui avait deviner que ces jeunes avaient aussi des pouvoirs.

-C'est parce que les éléments ont aussi des..._dérivés_.

-C'est quoi ça, questionna Alice.

-Le nom le dit, ce sont des dérivés. Quelque chose qui vient de quelque chose. Exemple, pour l'eau il y a la pluie, la glace, les tsunamis, la neige, etc.

-Ok, dit Helena, mais est-ce qu'il y a des dérivés des dérivés.

-As-tu un exemple, dit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, répondit Helena. Genre, pour la terre il y a les animaux. Puis dans les animaux, il y a les reptiles et dans les reptiles il y a les lézards.

-Oh..., dit Guillaume en hochant lentement la tête, oui il y en a, mais, dans ton exemple, ça s'arrêterait au reptile.

-Et aussi, dit Divya, comment se fait-il qu'on a des pouvoirs.

-Honnêtement, je commençais à me demander si quelqu'un allait me poser cette question, dit Guillaume. Pour cela, il faudra que je vous raconte une ancienne histoire qui vous explique tous.

-Comme..., dit Divya en espérant que l'homme continue la phrase.

-Comme comment s'appelle les personnes comme vous, qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu essayes de dominer le monde et les problèmes que cela peut amener.

-Oh...ok, dit Divya, vous pouvez commencer.

-Ok...vous connaissez sûrement l'évolution des premiers êtres humains. (Nouveau hochement de tête.) Eh bien, les premiers êtres humains modernes étaient très proches de notre planète. Ils avaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires qui leur permettaient de s'occuper de la Terre comme il le faut et de se protéger contre les prédateurs. Ils se nommaient _«les_ _maîtres_ _des_ _éléments»_. Comme vous le savez maintenant, il y a le maîtres de l'eau, du feu, des animaux, de la glace, etc. Ces personnes vivaient parmi les humains comme des personnes normaux, mais, il y en avait un qui considérait les autres humains comme des êtres inférieurs et il voulait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour dominer les autres. Il s'appelait Maxime. Ah, le pauvre. (Il soupira.) D'une certaine manière je le comprends. Tout le monde riait de lui quand il était petit. Je l'entends encore entrain de se plaindre: «Oh que j'aimerais tant les montrer mes pouvoirs! Comme ça, ils arrêteront de se moquer de moi et ils commenceront par me respecter.» Maxime, lui, était le maîtres des tremblements de terre.

-(Guillaume attendit un petit moment avant de continuer.) Il pouvait dominer le monde entier, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Savez-vous pourquoi? (Les filles secouèrent négativement leur tête.) C'est parce qu'il y avait des maîtres plus puissant que lui et, eux, ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui. Malheureusement, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Il réussi à convaincre quelques maîtres très puissants. L'un d'entre eux était le maître des animaux. Celui-ci créa des terribles monstres en unissant plusieurs animaux ensembles. Il les envoya partout dans le monde pour terroriser les gens et pour éparpiller les maîtres des éléments partout pour les capturer plus facilement.

-À la fin d'un grand combat, tout le continent s'était divisé en plusieurs morceaux, la majorité des maîtres étaient capturés et la faune et la flore étaient presque entièrement détruites. Les nuages couvraient tous le ciel et il neigeait énormément. La terre tremblait sans cesse (la majorité des humains normaux étaient morts). Et, finalement la confrontation a eu lieux. Je me souvient de se moment comme si c'était hier. Le maître de la glace avait gelé tous les ennemis et notre plan consistait à faire de même avec Maxime. On s'était rendu dans une immense faille qui se situe au États-Unis. À notre grande surprise, il n'y avait que lui dans cet endroit. On pensait tous qu'il avait l'intention de nous enterrer vivant et, malheureusement, on avait raison. Avant qu'on ait eu le temps de réagir, la terre commençait à se refermer, mais, par chance, le maîtres de la terre était de notre côté. Pendant que celui-ci empêchait la terre de nous engloutir, le maître du vent nous sortit de la faille grâce à son pouvoir unique. Lorsqu'on sortit de la faille, le maître de la glace gela Maxime dans un grand bloc de glace pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Le maître du vent amena le bloc tout au Nord de la planète. C'est maintenant un grand glacier. (Les yeux des filles s'agrandirent.)

-Honnêtement, j'aurais bien voulu tous simplement le tuer cet enfant de malheur, mais il était trop tard.

Guillaume secoua la tête comme si le maître de la glace avait commis une terrible erreur en congelant Maxime.

-Mais monsieur, dit Helena, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres ennemis congelés?

-Ils se sont enfuis et on ne les a jamais revus.

-Si tous cela a eu lieux il y a bien des siècles, déclara Divya, comment se fait-il qu'il y a encore des _maîtres_ et comment se fait-il que vous étiez dans l'histoire?

-Eh bien, lorsqu'un maître d'un élément meurt, ces pouvoirs vont au premier enfant né après sa mort. Alors si le maître du vent meurt, le premier bébé né après cette tragédie sera le nouveau maître du vent. Et pour ma présence dans l'histoire, (Il souri.) c'est parce que je suis le Grand Magicien. J'ai les pouvoirs des quatre éléments et je suis immortel.

Les filles restèrent bouche bée. Toutes ces révélations étaient difficiles à encaisser pour Divya. Puis, une question passa dans son esprit.

-Est-ce que Maxime est toujours gelé dans le grand glacier?

-Oui.

-Et les monstres, risqua-t-elle.

-Toujours entrain d'errer partout dans le monde.

Divya regarda dehors par l'immense fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière le bureau du Grand Magicien. Soudainement, les arbres parus moins réconfortants qu'ils étaient avant.

-On observe le glacier pour un bon bout de temps, dit le Grand Magicien, et nous avons remarqué des étranges activités qui se passaient par là. Nous craignions que Maxime soit de retour et qu'il ait déjà de nouveau alliés. S'il déclare la guerre les nouveaux maîtres doivent maîtriser leur pouvoir et doivent se préparer pour une éventuelle attaque le plus rapidement possible.

-Mais comment on est supposer savoir quelle maître on est, dit Alice.

-Pour ça, il faudrait aller voir Nicholas.

-Pourquoi?

-Il a fabriqué une machine qui peut vous dire quel maître vous êtes, dit-il simplement.

-Ok..., dit Divya. Où est-ce qu'il est?

-Dans un atelier un peu loin du manoir. Le chemin est facile à prendre. Il y a un sentier qui se trouve derrière le manoir qui mène directement à l'atelier. (Il pensa un peu.) Ah oui, quand vous saurez vos pouvoir, vous devez vous rendre là où les autres groupes sont et vous devez vous mettre dans le bon groupe. Jean est le maître de l'eau et il porte un chandail bleu, Martin est le maître de la terre et il porte un chandail vert et Émilie est le maître de l'air et elle porte un chandail blanc.

-Mais maître au féminin, dit Alice en pensant, ce n'est pas supposer être maîtresse.

-Euh oui, répondit le magicien un peu déconcerté par la remarque, mais cela ne sonne pas très bien. Alors, on décide de dire maître, mais si vous voulez vous pouvez dire maîtresse. Ce n'est pas interdit.

-Ok, dit Alice en hochant la tête. Merci et au revoir monsieur.

-Au revoir, dirent les autres filles et elles quittèrent le bureau.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire :)**


	4. Chapitre 4: Maître de rien

Chapitre IV: Maître de rien **H****mmm...étrange titre**

Lorsque les jeunes filles sortirent du bureau, elles coururent jusqu'à leur chambre pour prendre leur manteau. Maintenant qu'elles étaient prêtes à affronter le froid, elles sortirent du manoir et prirent le sentier dont le Magicien parlait. Durant tout le trajet, elles discutèrent sur quel élément leur représentait le mieux. Elles étaient toutes d'accord pour dire que la terre était l'élément parfait pour Marilia, que l'air était _celui_ d'Helena et que l'eau était _obligé d'être_ pour Alice (puisqu'elle buvait beaucoup d'eau), mais aucune d'entre elles ne pouvaient en trouver un pour Divya.

-Je ne sait pas nager, déclara Divya, alors on oublie l'eau. J'ai le vertige alors ne parlons surtout pas de l'air et j'ai toujours coulé mes examens qui parlaient sur la Terre, l'écosystème et tous le autres sujets qui parle sur l'environnement.

-Hmm..., dit Alice, peut-être que c'est le feu. On ne sait jamais.

-Si c'était mon pouvoir, dit Divya, comment je vais le maîtriser? Il n'y a personne d'autre qui a ce pouvoir à part M. Guillaume et je ne pense pas que ça lui tenterait trop d'enseigner quelqu'un.

-Alors d'abord, dit Marilia, tu essayes de te débrouiller du mieux que tu peux et, si t'as besoin d'aide, tu vas voir M. Guillaume.

-Ouais, dit Divya en pensant, ça pourrait fonctionner. J'ai juste peur de brûler quelque chose ou m'enflammer juste comme ça. (Elle claqua ses doigts.)

Les filles rirent et Divya vit l'atelier droit devant eux. Elle avertit ses amies et elles redevirent sérieuses. Pour une fois, Divya ne prit pas le temps d'analyser l'endroit. Elle était beaucoup trop anxieuse pour être intéressée à quoi se soit. Elle voulait absolument savoir son pouvoir et le maîtriser le plus rapidement possible, mais elle avait aussi peur que son pouvoir ne soit pas adéquat pour elle. Et il y avait aussi une question dont la réponse l'inquiétait beaucoup: est-ce que son pouvoir pourrait la protéger des monstres ou d'un autre danger. Durant tout le trajet, elle y avait pensé. Elle avait aussi pensé à ce qu'Alice avait dit. _«Peut-être que le feu est réellement mon élément. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de l'avoir?», pensa-t-elle._

Lorsqu'elles furent assez proches de l'atelier, elles entendirent un bruit de deux métaux qui se frottent. Elles rentrèrent dans l'atelier. Ce que Divya remarqua tout de suite était l'état de l'endroit. Elle s'y attendait à voir l'endroit en désordre, mais au lieu de ça, l'atelier était impeccable. Tout était bien rangé à sa place et tout était bien propre. Il y avait juste l'odeur du bois coupé qu'on pouvait encore sentir.

Nicholas, apparemment très occupé, n'avait pas remarqué la présence des filles et continuait son travail. Divya toussa bruyamment. Le garçon se figea et se tourna vers le bruit. Il remarqua alors les jeunes filles et les salua en essayant de cacher sa gêne du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Le «_Grand Magicien»_ vous envoie, demanda-t-il à Divya.

-Ouaip, répondit Divya.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au fond de l'atelier. Là-bas, le garçon alluma un interrupteur. Ça déclencha une réaction en chaîne et permit d'abaisser une plate-forme sur lequel ils étaient tous réunis. Le mécanisme avait l'air de ne pas avoir bouger pour un bon bout de temps et il produisait plusieurs bruits atroces pour le prouver.

_Critch! Tchac! Vrrr...! Boum! Critch!_

La descente dura 1min et quand la plate-forme s'arrêta définitivement, Divya vit la machine dont le magicien parlait et elle eu un grand choc. L'engin était très haut! En fait, il touchait carrément le plafond. C'était un long tube en vitre relié à deux ordinateurs par des fils électriques. Nicholas s'empressa d'allumer les ordinateurs et les écrans. Il y avait aussi un énorme écran d'ordi ou l'on pouvait voir une carte du monde et plein de petits points.

Il expliqua aux filles que chacun des points représentait un maître d'un élément. Il leur dit ensuite que l'une d'entre elle va devoir se placer au centre du tube. Il y aura ensuite une vive lumière qui va apparaître. Il leur dit que cela sera seulement pour prendre une photo à rayon X. Lorsque Divya le demanda pourquoi il avait besoin d'une image rayon X d'eux, il lui répondit que la structure de quelques os d'un maître d'un élément a quelques similitudes avec leurs dérivés. Par exemple, le maître de l'eau et ses dérivés ont des côtes moins courbés que les autres et aussi des poumons plus larges. Il l'expliqua aussi que ces caractéristiques viennent avec les pouvoirs pour une raison inconnue. Elle demanda alors comment il va faire pour savoir exactement quel pouvoir elles ont. Il dit qu'il va faire plusieurs tests.

-Quel genre de test?

-Eh bien, il y a une petite prise de sang, une photo infrarouge qui va montrer la chaleur de votre corps et un petit test de conductibilité électrique.

-Quoi! Tu vas nous électrocuter? (Elle regarda autour d'elle, perplexe.) Avec quoi?

-Mes doigts bien sûr, dit-il en souriant et en bougeant ses doigts. Je suis le maître de la foudre. Alors, l'électricité aussi.

-Ok, dit Helena un peu inquiète, qui veut passer en premier. Divya?

-D'accord, dit Divya en haussant les épaules, je n'ai rien à perdre.

Elle enleva donc son manteau, rentra dans le tube et se plaça au centre. Nicholas s'installa devant un écran d'ordinateur et les trois jeunes filles allèrent voir ce qu'il faisait. Divya, quant à elle, regardait droit devant elle et attendit. Soudain, il eu un flash et elle fut aveuglée un moment. Après, quand les point lumineux disparurent de son champ de vision, elle vit Nicholas la faire signe de sortir. Elle sortit donc du tube et alla le voir. Il y avait sa photo en rayon X sur un des écrans. Nicholas observa la photo longtemps et, finalement, il la transféra sur l'autre ordinateur. Celui-ci commença alors à l'analyser. En attendant, Nicholas demanda à une autre personne de rentrer dans la machine pour continuer les tests et ainsi de suite. À chaque personne qui faisait un test, il prenait une feuille et notait les résultats obtenus.

Les tests du garçon ont durés une heure, mais, au bout du compte, il trouva le pouvoir de tout le monde. Ils étaient maintenant au premier étage de l'atelier, assis autour d'une table de construction. Les filles attendaient avec impatiences les aboutissements des tests.

-Bon, dit Nicholas en regardant les papiers où il avait inscrits les résultats des tests. Alors, Alice t'es la maître des nuages, Helena t'es la maître des tornades, Marilia t'es la maître des animaux et Divya t'es la maître du feu. (Il parut impressionné.) Tous les quatre éléments dans un groupe d'amies. Ça, c'est quelque chose de rare.

-Oh, s'exclama Alice, tu vois Divya j'avais raison.

-Ouais, répondit Divya étonnée par les résultats. (Elle sourit.) Je pense que tu serais plutôt la maître des prédictions.

-J'aurai pu, si ça existait, rigola-t-elle.

-Alors maintenant, dit Divya en retrouvant son sérieux, on devrait se rendre à notre groupe. Nicholas, tu sais où ils sont par hasard?

-Ouais, répondit-il en regardant sa montre, il devrait être entrain de dîner dans le manoir. Je vais vous amener là-bas.

-Ok, dit Divya, mais avant de partir, je pense que tu devrais mettre ton manteau.

Le garçon hocha la tête et siffla. Quelques secondes plus tard, un robot ayant la forme d'une araignée apparut avec un manteau noir. Nicholas prit son manteau et remercia le robot. Celui-ci émit un petit bruit et s'en alla. Divya ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'araignée qu'Helena avait mentionnée. Au moins, celui-là avait dégagé de la toilette.

Le groupe sortit de l'atelier et, en se dirigeant vers le manoir, Nicholas dit aux filles qu'il avait construit l'automate un jour pour l'aider à travailler, mais que finalement l'araignée est devenue son petit messager et serviteur. Les filles en furent très impressionnées. Il leur dit aussi dans quel groupe elles doivent aller. Alice devait aller dans le groupe bleu (l'eau), Helena doit aller dans le groupe gris (l'air) et Marilia doit aller dans le groupe vert (la terre). Bien sûr, il ne mentionna pas le groupe Divya puisqu'il n'existait pas.

* * *

**Ah ha! Je vous ai fait peur avec le titre du chapitre hein? Alors, maintenant, on connaît finalement le pouvoir de chacune des filles. Assez simple, je dois dire (je ne voulais pas gaspiller trop de temps avec ça)**


	5. Chapitre 5: Qu'est-ce qui se cache là

**Voilà le chapitre 5: là où l'action commence! XD**

* * *

Chapitre V: Qu'est-ce qui se cache dans la forêt?

Lorsque le groupe de jeune arriva à la salle à manger, la majorité des enfants avaient terminé de manger et partaient dehors. Les filles cherchèrent du regard le chef de leur groupe. Alice repéra très facilement son nouveau professeur. C'était l'homme qu'elle avait vu le matin quand elle allait voir le Magicien avec ses amies. Il était le plus grand des profs et il portait un chandail bleu. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus comme la mer. Elle soupira. L'homme n'avait pas l'air d'être sympathique (ni gentil d'ailleurs). Divya remarqua son soupir et la demanda si tout allait bien.

-Ouais, répondit-elle, c'est juste que mon prof ressemble à quelqu'un de très sérieux.

-Hmm... Si tu veux, je peux aller dans ton groupe, proposa Divya.

-Bonne idée Divya, dit Nicholas, comme ça tu vas apprendre à te métamorphoser en ton animal.

-Quoi, dit Helena, on peut se transformer en animal. Pourquoi personne ne nous l'a dit?

-Parce que vous alliez l'apprendre aujourd'hui avec vos profs, dit Nicholas.

-Tu ne pouvait pas déterminer notre animal avec les tests qu'on a fait, demanda Marilia exaspérée.

-Euh non, dit Nicholas en grattant sa tête, désolé.

Les filles soupirèrent. C'était la pire journée de leur vie. En plus, elles étaient complètement épuisées par tous ce qui s'est passé durant la journée. Tous ce qu'elles désiraient faire maintenant était de dormir. Mais bien sûr elle ne le pouvait pas. Alors, elles se dirent au revoir et allèrent voir leur prof. Divya suivi Alice jusqu'au prof. Elles parlèrent au maître de l'eau. Celui-ci s'appelait Jean. Il dit aux filles d'aller tout de suite dehors avec le reste du groupe. Alice lui dit qu'elles n'avaient pas encore mangé, mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et la dit d'écouter ses ordres sans protester. Elles allèrent donc dehors. Elles repérèrent leur groupe et allèrent les voir. Alice remarqua aussi que Marilia et Helena n'était pas dehors. _«Chanceuses! Elles ont sûrement eu le droit de manger. Et nous on crève de faim.», pensa-t-elle et son ventre commença à gargouiller. «J'espère que le cours ne va pas durée longtemps.»_

Alice s'apprêtait à faire la remarque à Divya quand elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elles. C'était un garçon tout souriant qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elles. Il avait les yeux gris, la peau pâle et des cheveux grisâtres. Un Jack Frost vivant (mais avec des souliers.) Ils ne portait pas de manteau ce qui laissait croire que le froid ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait aussi presque la même taille qu'elle et paraissait très content de voir les filles comme s'ils étaient de bons vieux amis (ce qui n'était pas le cas bien sûr).

-Salut, je m'appel Félix, dit le garçon. Je suis le maître de la glace. Vous êtes nouvelles ici?

-Ouais, répondit Alice. Moi, c'est Alice et je suis la maître des nuages.

-Et moi c'est Divya et je suis la maître du feu.

-Cool, dit Félix.

-Juste une petite question, dit Alice, est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu un monstre qui est passé par ici?

-Une fois, dit Félix en pâlissant. C'était une chimère.

Alice ne connaissait pas les noms des monstres, mais en voyant les yeux de Divya s'agrandir, elle comprit qu'elle devrait être très dangereuse. Divya était un peu bizarre. Alice la regarda de nouveau. Soudain, une brume jaune, orange et rouge enveloppa son amie. Lorsque la brume se dissipa, un grand lion se dressait à l'endroit où se trouvait Divya et la neige avait tout fondu autour de la bête. Alice comprit que Divya s'était métamorphosée en lion. _«Wow», pensa-t-elle._

-Divya, tu t'es transformé en lion, déclara Alice un peu étonnée par la taille de la bête.

-Comment t'as fait ça, demanda Félix bouche bée.

Divya (ou plutôt le lion) baissa la tête et vit ses pattes. La surprise s'afficha sur son visage. Puis, la bête regarda Alice en souriant. Alice souri aussi. Elle savait à quoi son amie pensait: _«Hahaha! J'ai réussi à me changer avant même que le prof nous explique comment.»_ Alice s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais, avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que se soit, un tas de neige s'abattit sur elle, Félix et le lion. Elle s'empressa de sortir de la montagne de neige. Elle vit sortir Félix, mais pas Divya. Elle la chercha du regard, mais ne la vit pas. Difficile quand t'es un lion. Elle s'apprêtait à l'appeler, quand elle vit de la vapeur surgir du tas de neige. Quelques instant plus tard, Divya (en forme de lion) apparue. Étonnement, le lion n'avait aucun flocon de neige sur lui. _«Les avantages d'être le maître du feu.», pensa Alice._ La bête se dirigea vers elle et Félix avec un air confus. _«Qui a fait ça?», se demandait-elle sûrement._ Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent Jean, le maître de l'eau. Celui-ci resta silencieux un moment à les regarder, puis il prit la parole.

-Groupe bleu, venez ici!

Il agita sa main droite et les jeunes du groupe bleu arrivèrent en courant. Lorsque tous les membres du groupe étaient là, Jean reprit la parole.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez ces deux là? (Il pointa Alice et le lion.)

-Elles sont nouvelles, dit Félix.

Le lion regarda Jean. Puis, il regarda la forêt. Alice, l'enseignant et les jeunes regardèrent à leur tour les bois. Ils ne virent rien. Le prof retourna son attention sur le lion, mais celui-ci commença à grogner et à montrer ses dents en direction de la forêt. Sa crinière et le bout de sa queue s'enflammèrent. Les jeunes poussèrent des cris de surprise et commencèrent à se parler entre eux. Le prof leva la main et les enfants se turent. Quelques instant plus tard, Alice sentit le sol trembler et entendit des arbres tomber. Quelque chose s'approchait, quelque chose de très grand. La jeune fille repensa à ce que Félix avait dit. _«Une fois. C'étais une chimère.»_ Est-ce qu'il était revenu? Il y avait des grandes chances que oui.

Le sol trembla de plus en plus fort. La bête s'approchait et le lion grognait plus fort qu'avant. Il était prêt à bondir sur l'ennemi et il fouettait l'air avec sa queue. Jean avait appelé les autres profs pour avoir du renfort. Il dit aussi aux jeunes de rentrer dans le manoir et de ne pas sortir jusqu'à ce que l'intrus s'en aille. Alice appela donc Divya, mais elle ne bougea pas. Félix était déjà parti et Alice s'apprêtait à le suivre, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se trouva face à face avec le plus gros chien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Le chien avait trois têtes, il était complètement noir, il était aussi grand qu'un camion et il avait des yeux rouges comme des rubis. La tête au milieu regarda Alice droit dans les yeux. Elle était si proche de la fille qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine répugnant. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un l'a dire de se baisser et elle exécuta l'ordre sans se poser des questions. La tête au milieu voulut la mordre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Un jet d'eau projeta le monstre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cour. Les enfants regardaient la scène de l'intérieur du manoir et crièrent de joie lorsqu'ils virent la bête tomber sur le sol. Alice vit Marilia et Helena la faire des signes pour qu'elle rentre dans le manoir. Le lion s'était aussi rapproché d'elle doucement pour voir si elle allait bien et Alice le dit de rentrer dans le manoir avec elle. Il hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui pour voir si la voie était libre. Elle l'était! Alors, Alice et le lion coururent jusqu'à la porte du manoir, mais ils furent interceptés par le monstre. La bête grognait et chaque tête montrait ses dents tous jaunies. Il y avait même de la bave qui coulait de leur bouche. Le lion poussa un peu Alice sur le côté et grogna de toutes ses forces en direction du monstre. Les flammes sur sa crinière et le bout de sa queue doublèrent d'intensité. Le monstre parut surprit et il s'enfuit en voyant les flammes grandir. Le bruit qui venait de l'autre bout de la cour avait cessé. L'autre monstre était parti. Les enfants sortirent et Alice vit Félix, Helena et Marilia venir vers elle en courant.

-Oh mon dieu Alice est-ce que ça va, demanda Helena.

-On essayait de te dire de rentrer et on cherchait Divya, mais on ne l'a pas vu, ajouta Marilia. (Elle regarda le lion et Félix.) D'où vient le lion et t'es qui toi?

-Le lion est Divya, expliqua Alice. Elle s'est transformée en son animal.

-Ça expliquerait un peu la crinière enflammée, avoua Helena en regardant le lion.

-Et moi, je suis Félix.

-Ah, dit Marilia. Mais comment Divya a fait pour se changer en lion?

-Je ne sais pas, dit simplement Alice.

Alice présenta Félix à ces amies. Pendant ce temps, le lion s'était assis par terre et regardait les gens. Il n'était plus en feu et paraissait tout à fait normal (si l'on oublie le fait que les lions ne vivent pas en liberté au Québec). Quand Alice termina de parler, le maître de l'eau l'appela et il dit aussi à Divya de venir. Elle salua ses amies et alla voir son professeur.

-Oui monsieur, dit-elle.

-Comment tu t'appelles, demanda-t-il, et ton amie aussi.

-Je m'appelle Alice et elle c'est Divya. (Le lion souri et on vit un peu ses dents pointues.)

-Bien, dit-il, tu sais comment ton amie s'est métamorphosée en lion.

-Euh, non.

-Ok, dit-il. (Il regarda Divya.) Est-ce que tu sais comment redevenir humain?

Le lion semblait penser un moment et inclina sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et la brume réapparue. Après quelques secondes, Alice et Jean entendirent Divya tousser et ils virent une main qui dissipait la brume. Divya était redevenue un être humain! L'enseignant paraissait peu impressionné.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un oui, déclara-t-il en regardant Divya. Et maintenant, allez manger.

-Merci monsieur, dirent les deux filles.

Elles partirent voir leur amie pour leur demander où elles pourraient manger. Marilia leur indiqua la cuisine et dit qu'il y a deux plats qui restent pour elles. Elles la remercièrent et rentrèrent dans la cuisine. En effet, il y avait deux plats qui les attendaient. Pour passer inaperçu, les deux filles décidèrent de manger dans la cuisine. Alice trouva la nourriture délicieuse, mais un peu froide. C'était du spaghettis. Il y avait aussi des petites carottes et des brocolis avec de la sauce. Alice vida son assiette en moins d'une minute. Divya aussi termina son assiette rapidement. Après, elles sortirent de la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers leur groupe. Apparemment, le maître de l'eau ne les avait pas attendue et avait commencé son cours sans elles.

-...alors si vous voulez vous métamorphoser en votre animal, il faut tout simplement pensé au premier animal qui vous passe par l'esprit. D'habitude, c'est votre animal à vous, mais faites attention. Il y a toujours des exceptions. Alors, il faut se pratiquer et, surtout, connaître son animal avant de se mettre dans une situation dangereuse en pensant que vous allez tout simplement vous transformer en votre animal et vous enfuir. (Il vit les deux filles.) Bon, maintenant, on va voir comment la métamorphose se passe. Divya vient ici.

Divya était surprise et ne voulait surtout pas aller devant les élèves pour faire partis d'une démonstration, mais l'enseignant insista. Finalement, à contrecoeur, elle alla devant. Le prof l'indiqua un endroit où se tenir et entama ses explications.

-Les premières fois que vous vous changer en votre animal, vous verrez une brume se former autour de vous et cette brume aura au maximum trois couleurs. La couleur dépend de quel élément est votre pouvoir. Si c'est l'eau, les couleurs vont être bleues, vertes et turquoises. Pour l'air, elles vont être grises et blanches. Pour la terre, c'est le vert et le brun. (Il fit une petite pause.) Maintenant, Divya va nous montrer de quelles couleurs est la brume pour le feu.

Les élèves poussèrent des cris de surprises. Le maître de l'eau fit signe à Divya de commencer sa métamorphose. Alors, Divya écouta l'ordre de l'enseignant. Alice regardait la scène en silence. Elle vit son amie fermer les yeux. La brume apparue de nouveau. Elle avait les même couleurs qu'avant: rouge, orange et jaune. _«Comme le feu.», pensa-t-elle._ La brume disparut et elle put voir un lion à l'endroit où se trouvait Divya. Quelques élèves applaudirent, mais la majorité resta silencieuse.

-Alors, dit Jean pour faire taire ceux qui applaudissait, maintenant, on va consacrer la journée pour trouver votre animal. On va aller à la piscine puisque la majorité des animaux vont être des animaux marins. Et, si l'on termine en avance, vous pourrez aller à vos chambres et relaxer un peu avant d'aller souper.

Les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie et se placèrent en groupe d'amis. Divya profita du chaos pour redevenir humain et alla voir Alice. Ensemble, elles rentrèrent dans leur chambre pour qu'Alice prenne des vêtements de rechange (puisqu'elle n'avait pas de maillot). Elle prit les premiers vêtements qui étaient rangées dans sa partie de l'armoire. Elle vida ensuite son sac à dos sur son lit et mit ses habits dedans. Après, les filles sortirent dehors et rejoignirent leur groupe.

-Bon, dit Divya, puisque je connais déjà mon animal, on va trouver le tien. (Elles suivaient les autres élèves.) Alors, pour commencer, quel est le premier animal qui te vient à l'esprit.

-Euh...un lion.

-Ok, mais le lion, c'est mon animal. Hmm... Oh j'ai une idée! Quand je dis «eau», c'est quoi le premier animal que t'imagine?

-Je ne sais pas, un poisson.

-Plus précisément.

-Aucun. Juste un poisson. Arrg, c'est trop compliqué!

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Divya en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Alice. C'est pour ça qu'on a toute la journée.


	6. Chapitre 6: Animania

Chapitre VI: Animania! **(c'est le meilleur titre que j'ai pu trouvé.)**

Le groupe prit une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à la piscine intérieure. C'était dans un grand dôme couvert de neige. À l'intérieur, il y avait une grande piscine rectangulaire. L'eau paraissait bien propre. Plusieurs jeunes sautèrent dans l'eau après avoir enlever leurs manteaux, leurs bottes et leurs chaussettes. Alice les imita. L'eau était tiède ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle chercha Divya du regard et la trouva au bord de la piscine entrain de tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Alice se rappela alors que son amie ne savait pas nager. Elle alla donc la voir.

-L'eau n'est pas si profond que ça, dit-elle.

-Bof, répondit Divya en haussant les épaules, je n'ai pas très envie de me mouiller. (Elle souri.) Le feu n'aime pas l'eau.

-Ça, déclara Alice, c'est la pire excuse au monde!

-Peut-être, mais je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas venu ici pour nager.

-C'est vrai. Alors, quel animal pourrait être le mien?

-Un poisson clown, s'exclama Divya en souriant.

-Très drôle Divya, dit sèchement Alice.

-Attend, on va penser aux animaux marins qui t'iraient bien. (Elle pensa.) Moi je dirais une pieuvre ou un dauphin.

-Une pieuvre, dit Alice intriguée.

-Ouais, les pieuvres sont apparemment intelligentes, comme toi je te rappelle, et ce sont des animaux marins.

-Des _mammifères_ marins, corrigea Alice.

-Il y a le mot «marin» dans les deux, répliqua Divya.

-Bon, soupira Alice, je vais essayer.

Alice ferma les yeux et pensa à une pieuvre (chose difficile quand on n'a pas l'habitude d'en voir). Elle rouvrit les yeux. Rien. Elle vit Divya qui l'observait avec un air confient. Pour ne pas décevoir son amie, elle essaya le dauphin. Soudain, elle sentit un léger picotement au cou et aux mains et lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle vit Divya entrain de sauter de joie.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison!

Alice essaya de se regarder, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Elle sentait tout de même que ses mains étaient devenues grandes et plates (comme des nageoires!) et que ses jambes avaient collés pour donner une queue très puissante. Elle avait soudain une grosse envie d'aller nager. Divya se transforma alors en lion et la lança un regard de défi qui voulait dire _«On fait la course?»_. Alice hocha la tête et partit. Elle entendit Divya pousser des grognements plaintifs, mais continua de nager sans regarder derrière elle. Elle allait très vite et son amie ne fut pas capable de la rattraper. Lorsqu'elles furent au bout de la piscine, Alice nagea jusqu'au centre de la piscine et plongea. Après, elle sortit de l'eau et fit une pirouette. Les jeunes qui admiraient le spectacle applaudirent. Alice était très contente. Elle adorait être un dauphin! Elle fit deux autres acrobaties que les dauphins font souvent à la télévision et puis après elle reprit sa forme humaine et sortit de l'eau. Bizarrement, ces vêtements n'étaient pas mouillés. _«Les avantages de faire partie du groupe de l'eau.», pensa-t-elle._ En la voyant arriver, Divya reprit elle aussi sa forme humaine.

-T'étais tellement bonne, s'exclama Divya. T'aurais du te voir.

-Merci, dit Alice. C'était trop amusant! Mais maintenant, j'aimerais quand même bien dormir un peu dans mon lit super confortable.

-Moi aussi, avoua Divya. J'ai hâte à rentrer. (Elle regarda autour d'elle.) Tu penses qu'on a le droit de partir?

-On a rien qu'à demander au monsieur.

-Oh non, pas lui, soupira Divya.

Elles allèrent voir Jean sans joie. Celui-ci dit qu'elles peuvent partir si elles connaissent le chemin à prendre (ce qui n'était pas le cas). Alors, les deux filles cherchèrent Félix en espérant qu'il pourrait les aider. Elles le virent et le rejoignirent à l'autre bout de la piscine. Il n'était pas dans la piscine comme la majorité des gens et il avait l'air assez frustré.

-Hey Félix, dit Divya, t'as trouvé ton animal?

-Non.

-Si tu veux, on peut t'aider, dit Alice.

-T'as déjà trouvé ton animal, demanda-t-il choqué.

-Ouais, c'est le dauphin, répondit Alice.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit-il cachant son visage dans ses mains. Tout le monde connaît son animal à part moi!

-Ok, dit Divya, il suffit d'aller par logique.

-Toi t'es le maître de la glace, continua Alice. Alors ton animal devrait être un animal polaire.

-Un ours polaire, dit immédiatement Divya.

-J'ai déjà essayé, soupira Félix.

-Bon, pour commencer, pourquoi tu nous dirait pas quel animal t'as déjà essayé, répliqua Divya.

-Euh, le morse, l'orque, l'ours polaire, le pingouin, le loup et le caribou.

-Essaie l'hibou blanc, recommanda Alice.

-Ça, ça serait plus air non, demanda Divya en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon, alors essaie le renard polaire, dit Alice.

-Ok.

Il ferma les yeux et tout de suite, une brume apparue. Quelques secondes plus tard Alice et Divya étaient devant un petit renard polaire. Celui-ci les regardait avec un air curieux.

-Aww...Il est tellement mignon, s'exclama Divya.

Elle se pencha et gratta la petite tête du renard. Le renard se secoua. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise par la remarque et Félix reprit rapidement sa forme humaine.

-Ok, dit-il en rougissant, on peut rentrer maintenant.

-Ok. On te suit, dit Alice.

-Vous ne connaissez pas le chemin?

-Non, dit Divya.

-Ah, dit le garçon qui comprenait maintenant pourquoi les deux filles étaient venues l'aider.

Ils allèrent prendre leurs manteaux et sortirent du dôme.

-La partie que je ne comprends pas dans tout ça, dit Alice, c'est que des fois je pensais à des dauphins, mais je ne m'étais jamais métamorphosée.

-Jean nous a dit que c'est parce qu'avant, on ne savait pas qu'on pouvait se métamorphoser en animal, dit Félix. C'est juste quand on le sait qu'on peut.

-Quoi, dit Alice encore plus confuse.

-C'est comme si tu es un super bon artiste, mais tu ne le sais pas parce que tu n'as jamais dessiner de toute ta vie. Le jour où tu dessines, les gens sont tous épatés en voyant tes dessins et tu te rends compte que tu es vraiment bon.

-Oh..., dirent les deux filles.

Après ça, ils ne parlèrent plus. Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir. Il n'y avait personne à part Joe qui était entrain de balayer le couloir. Il leur salua avec un hochement de tête et continua son travail. Le trio continuèrent leur chemin et se rendirent à la porte de la chambre des filles.

-Bon, dit Alice, on va y aller maintenant.

-Ok ouais, acquiesça Félix.

-Merci, hein, ajouta Divya.

-De rien. On se voit après?

-Ok, bye, dirent les deux jeunes filles en choeur et elles rentrèrent dans leur chambre.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Juste pour dire qu'il se peut que je mette le prochain chapitre ce vendredi. Alors, attendez vous à connaître les animaux des deux dernières filles. Ou peut-être pas. Je vais voir...**


	7. Chapitre 7: Livraison spéciale pour

**Finalement, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire aujourd'hui! Vous avez de la chance, j'aurais même du temps pour continuer et je pourrais sûrement me débrouiller pour terminer le ch.8 pour demain. En tout cas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre VII Livraison spéciale pour...

-Enfin, dit Alice, je peux dormir. (Elle s'écroula sur son lit.)

-Ouais, mais le problème avec moi, c'est que je ne peux pas dormir au beau milieu de la journée.

-Dommage, dit Alice déjà enfouit dans sa couverture. En fait, comment tu trouves Félix?

-Il est sympa.

-Hmm, je me demande si Marilia et Helena ce sont faites des amis.

-Sûrement.

_Tac tac tac..._

Divya se retourna vers le bruit. Un faucon était perché à leur fenêtre. La jeune fille connaissait ce type de faucon: c'était un faucon pèlerin. Elle s'en approcha et celui-ci fit plusieurs mouvements et poussa plusieurs cris pour l'encourager à venir. Alice avait entendue les cris et s'était lever pour aller voir se qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle vit l'oiseau elle dit:

-Tu pense que c'est Marilia ou Helena? (Ses yeux s'agrandirent.) Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un d'autre! Ou peut-être un vrai faucon!

-Hmm, je ne pense pas que c'est un vrai faucon. D'habitude, les oiseaux migrent quelque part loin d'ici parce qu'il fait trop froid pour eux, non?

-Ouais, dit Alice, mais je pense que son plumage est assez épais pour le garder au chaud.

Divya haussa les épaules et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'oiseau alla directement sur le lit d'Helena. Ensuite, une brume grise apparut. Au moment où le brouillard disparut définitivement, Alice et Divya étaient 100% sûr que c'était Helena et non un inconnu.

-Ta-dah! ...It's B.A.P, s'écria-t-elle.

-Yes sir, cria Alice.

Divya secoua sa tête. _B.A.P_ est le nom d'un groupe de chanteur coréen qu'Alice et Helena adoraient. Elle le savait depuis qu'Alice l'avait un jour recommander d'écouter une de leur chanson: _Warrior_. Divya a aimé la chanson et continuait à l'écouter, mais elle n'avait toujours pas compris la partie _«Ta-dah! It's B.A.P.»_. En plus, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment (elle trouvait ça un peu amusant).

-Yo Alice, dit Helena, c'est quoi ton animal?

-Devine, dit Divya avec un sourire.

-Un poisson, dit immédiatement Helena.

-Non, dit Alice, un dauphin.

-Oh mais bien sûr, dit Helena. Les dauphins sont intelligents comme toi.

-C'est exactement se que je lui ait dit, dit Divya.

-Et l'animal de Marilia, demanda Helena en regardant dehors comme pour voir si Marilia était dans les parages.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Divya, elle n'est pas encore venue.

_Toc toc toc_

-Je pense que c'est elle, dit Helena.

Divya alla ouvrir la porte. Ça aurait pu être Marilia, mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était la même personne qui avait cogner à leur porte le matin même: Joe. Il avait un air sévère comme si la fille avait fait quelque chose de mauvais. Pour une seconde, Divya cru qu'elle aurait de gros ennuis. Puis, elle se détendit un peu quand elle vit que Joe avait seulement apporté des vêtements (colorés).

-Vos nouveaux vêtements, dit-il toujours impassible.

-Mais ça ne fait même pas une journée qu'on a ceux-là, dit Divya en montrant son chandail.

-On donne les vêtements blancs à ceux qui ne savent pas dans quel groupe ils sont, dit-il. Vous, vous savez dans quel groupe vous êtes alors on vous donne les habits appropriés pour vous.

Il rentra dans la chambre et mis les vêtements sur le lit de Marilia. Puis, il dit qu'il s'en allait pour prendre le reste et qu'il revient dans quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, les filles sortirent tout les vêtements de l'armoire (en oubliant leur uniforme) et mirent les nouveaux dans l'espace approprié (selon quel vêtement appartient à qui). Il y avait seulement ceux d'Helena et d'Alice. Joe apporta le reste et fut surprit de constater que les filles avaient déjà sortit leurs anciens habits de l'armoire et avaient rangé les nouveaux. Il mit le reste sur le même lit et Divya le rendit leurs vieux vêtements. Il remercia Divya et puis, sur ce, il sortit.

-Je trouve que ces vêtements là sont mieux que les autres, déclara Helena

-Ouais, dit Divya, mais vous savez quoi.

-Quoi, demanda Alice.

-On porte encore nos vieux vêtements, dit Divya et elle sourit.

-Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Helena en regardant ses habits. On va devoir se changer et donner ces vêtements aussi.

-Mais avant de les donner, dit Alice, on devrait attendre Marilia parce qu'elle aussi a encore les vêtements blancs. Ça éviterait de faire deux allers-retours.

-C'est vrais, approuva Divya. Alors on se change et on attend Marilia pour donner les vêtements à Joe.

-Ok ouais, dit Helena.

Les filles se changèrent et elles trouvèrent que leurs nouveaux habits étaient beaucoup plus beaux et plus confortable que les anciens. Les chandails avaient peut-être qu'une seule couleur, mais c'était toujours mieux que du blanc (une couleur qui se salit très vite). Leurs pantalons étaient noirs et sentaient un peu le _Febreze._ Divya pensait déjà à la réaction de Marilia quand elle allait voir ça.

_Ssssssss..._

Les filles arrêtèrent de bouger et tendit l'oreille. Le sifflement recommença. Elles essayèrent de repérer l'endroit d'où venait le son. Cela s'avéra être une tache difficile. Le bruit semblait venir de partout et cela inquiétait tout le monde. Elles trouvèrent finalement l'endroit d'où provenait le sifflement: en dessous du lit d'Alice!

_Ssssssss..._

-Vous pensez que c'est Marilia, demanda Helena.

-Il y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, déclara Divya.

Elle se pencha doucement pour voir qu'est-ce qui faisait le bruit et découvrit un petit serpent vert. Il avait l'air si inoffensive que Divya le prit sans hésitation. Il s'enroula aussitôt autour de son bras. La jeune fille avait un peu peur, mais elle oublia sa peur en voyant la face du serpent.

-Aww..., dit Divya, regardez ces gros yeux globuleux.

-Marilia, est-ce que c'est toi, dit Alice en gardant une certaine distance du reptile.

Le serpent fit de son mieux pour faire un hochement de tête. Divya posa le serpent par terre et, en un clin d'oeil, Marilia se trouva dans la chambre.

-C'est trop cool avoir une vision infrarouge, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Regarde, dit Alice, on a de nouveau vêtements.

-Cool! Où sont les miens, dit Marilia en regardant autour d'elle. Je veux les essayer.

* * *

**Ok, je dois admettre qu'il y a une partie de vérité dans ce chapitre: **

**1. c'est vrai que j'ai 2 amies qui faisaient le Tah-da! Its BAP! (Maintenant elles ont arrêté). **

**2. Warrior était vraiment la premiere chanson de BAP que J'AI écouté. **

**Alors je m'étais inspiré de tout ça et j'ai décidé de le mettre dans l'histoire.**

**Voilà! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire :)**


	8. Chapitre 8: La mission

**Voici le chapitre 8 comme promis. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre VIII: La mission

-Salut Helena. C'est tes amies?

Lucas, un garçon de quinze ans, s'assit à leur table avec un plateau. Helena avait un peu parlé de lui avant qu'il arrive. Elle avait dit que ces cheveux étaient blonds foncés et qu'il avait des yeux noisette. Elle avait aussi mentionné qu'il faisait beaucoup de blague (ce qui énervait leur prof Émilie). Divya le trouva très grand et se demandait s'il jouait au basket. Il avait aussi un sourire malicieux comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une mauvaise farce.

-Ouais c'est mes amies, dit Helena à Lucas.

Helena présenta ses amies à Lucas. Le sourire de Lucas s'agrandit quand il vit Alice et Divya.

-Félix m'a parlé un peu de vous deux, dit-il.

-Ah ouais, s'étonna Divya. Vous...

Divya se tût. Elle avait remarqué que Lucas regardait quelqu'un qui était derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Félix (toujours aussi souriant).

-Salut. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous?

-Aucun problème Félix, dit Lucas. Viens à côté de moi.

-Vous vous connaissez, demanda Divya.

-Ouais, répondit Félix en s'assoyant. On est dans la même chambre.

Ils discutèrent tous très longtemps. Ils auraient pu continuer si les profs n'étaient pas venues leur dire qu'ils devaient tous aller se coucher. Ça faisait un drôle d'effet à Divya de se faire dire d'aller se coucher. D'habitude, elle allait se coucher quand elle était fatiguée. Elle chercha une horloge. 21h 30. _«Bon, pas si pire.», se dit-elle._ Les filles dirent au revoir aux deux garçons et partirent dans leur chambre. Elles se changèrent et allèrent dormir sans dire un seul mot.

**Le lendemain.**

-Divya, dit le Grand Magicien, Tu as l'air d'être un enfant très débrouillard. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais bien t'entraîner toute seule.

-Ok, monsieur, dit Divya le coeur serré.

-Essaie de trouver un coin tranquille où tu auras la paix, mais ne vas surtout pas dans les bois. Je ne veux pas que tu commences un feu de forêt.

Divya hocha la tête et sortit du bureau du magicien. Elle avait envie de partir très loin de cet endroit et ne plus jamais revenir. Jean ne voulait pas qu'elle reste dans son groupe de peur qu'elle brûle quelqu'un. Il disait que c'était pour _«le bien être du groupe»_. Les autres profs aussi trouvèrent plein d'excuses étranges pour ne pas l'accepter. Elle devait donc maintenant se _débrouiller_ comme l'a dit le magicien. Elle sortit par la porte qui menait à l'arrière du manoir. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Parfait, elle aurait la paix. Elle s'éloigna un peu du manoir.

-Bon, par où commencer?

Divya réfléchit longtemps et commença à parler toute seule.

-Je pourrais peut-être essayer commencer un feu.

Elle aimait cette idée. Simple et sans danger. Alors, elle se concentra et claqua des doigts. Une petite flamme apparut au dessus de son doigt, mais s'éteignit rapidement. Divya recommença. Une autre flamme apparut, mais elle disparut aussi. Elle essaya plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la flamme reste. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre que la flamme allait rester, elle voulut lui donner une forme. Elle commença d'abord par un petit objet: un crayon. La flamme s'allongea et prit la forme d'un crayon. Elle n'avait pas les bonnes dimensions et était très déformé, mais c'était un bon début. Divya passa un bout de temps pour avoir la forme exacte d'un crayon. Lorsqu'elle réussi, elle commença à faire d'autre objets. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas Félix qui était venu la voir.

-Divya, c'est l'heure de la pause. Tu veux manger quelque chose?

-Oh, dit-elle d'une voix absente. Non merci. Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Allé, viens, insista-t-il, ça te changera les idées.

Divya ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber son travail. En plus, elle ne voulait pas voir Jean et les autres profs. Elle leur en voulait encore pour leur manque de confiance envers elle. Certes, elle est nouvelle, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle va tous brûler juste parce qu'elle en a envie ou pour montrer qu'elle est la meilleure.

-Bon, je m'en vais, dit tristement Félix.

Divya se trouva de nouveau seule. Son ventre gargouillait et une envie irrésistible de rejoindre Félix traversa son esprit, mais elle se ressaisit. Elle aurait parié que tous les autres avaient appris des tas de trucs et avaient déjà maîtrisé leur pouvoir. Et elle? Pas grand chose. Elle décida donc de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait au moins réussi à faire ce quelque chose de plus grand qu'un petit crayon en feu. Elle passa un bon bout de temps là, mais elle commençait à avoir très faim. Elle décida alors d'aller manger.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la cuisine, elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas de plats pour elle. Son ventre recommença à gargouiller. Divya s'aperçu alors qu'il y avait quelques fruits sur la table. Elle prit donc une pomme et la dévora d'un coup. Très sucrée! Maintenant, au moins, elle n'avait plus très faim. Elle ressortit dehors et continua ses exercices. Cette fois-ci, elle pensa à faire une plante. La tâche s'avéra plus facile qu'elle l'aurait cru. Peut-être parce qu'elle était plus concentrée qu'avant. En un rien de temps, elle réussit à donner plusieurs autres formes à ses flammes: des plantes, des animaux et des objets. Elle réussi même à les faire bouger (spécialement les animaux).

-Bon, maintenant, le plus compliqué: une personne.

Elle claqua des doigts. Une flamme jaillit. Elle grandit et alla se placer droit devant la fille comme si elle était vivante. La jeune fille devait maintenant penser à quelqu'un. Un visage apparut dans sa tête. C'était celui de Félix. Soudain, elle se sentit mal de l'avoir ignoré avant. Elle aurait dû aller avec lui au lieu de le laisser planté là. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la flamme avait pris la forme de Félix et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle sursauta et la flamme disparut. Elle resta silencieuse pour un moment à regarder l'endroit où se trouvait sa flamme.

Elle passa quatre jours à s'entraîner. Elle se trouvait assez bonne pour une débutante même si elle avait failli brûler un buisson une fois. Elle parlait beaucoup de ses améliorations à ses amis et ceux-ci en parlaient des leurs. Félix et Lucas en parlaient moins puisqu'ils ont presque complètement maîtrisé leur pouvoir.

Un jour, pendant qu'elle s'entraînait, elle entendit des bruits de pas venant vers elle. Elle se retourna et vit Guillaume. Sa présence l'a mis un peu en colère. Pendant quatre jours, aucun prof n'était venu la voir pour lui demander comment se passait son entraînement. Au début, elle se sentait abandonnée, mais, après que ses amis ont commencé à lui donner des conseils, elle se sentait mieux et ne voulait plus rien savoir des profs. Cependant, puisque M. Guillaume était là et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire de partir, elle décida d'écouter se qu'il avait à dire.

-Bonjour monsieur, sans même le regarder.

-Bonjour Divya. Comment se passe ton entraînement, demanda Guillaume avec un sourire.

-Bien, répondit simplement Divya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es capable de faire jusqu'à maintenant?

-Des trucs, dit-elle sèchement.

-Tu sais que tes amies sont très bonnes.

-Ouais.

-Franchement, pour un maître du feu je te trouve très froide, reprocha Guillaume. Moi qui venais te dire que tu assisteras à une importante réunion avec moi et les professeurs demain dans mon bureau.

-Pourquoi, demanda Divya intriguée par les propos du magicien.

-Parce que tu fais parti des grands maîtres des éléments. Donc, selon notre coutume, tu as le droit de venir à nos réunions et donner ton avis sur nos discussions.

-D'accord et de quoi allez-vous parler, demanda Divya

-Nous pensons envoyer un groupe de six jeunes au Pôle Nord pour voir comment notre ami va. Nous avons déjà pensé à un groupe d'ami, mais ses jeunes ne sont pas très expérimentés. Nous sommes tout de même sûr que le groupe pourra faire la mission sans trop de difficulté.

-Qui sont les jeunes, demanda Divya en comprenant pourquoi le magicien voulait la voir.

-Vous, dit-il.

Divya avala sa salive. _«Vous.»_ C'est qui _vous_? Alice, Helena, Marilia? Et Félix et Lucas? Pouvaient-ils réussir? Étaient-ils prêts pour ce genre de mission? Pourquoi eux? Pourquoi pas un autre groupe? _«Ouais, hein. Pourquoi nous?», pensa Divya._

-Il n'y a pas un autre groupe que vous aviez en tête?

-Hélas non. Nous nous étions entendus pour que le groupe soit mixte et assez nombreux. Malheureusement, les filles et les garçons ici ont beaucoup de difficultés à bien s'entendre et je préfère avoir au moins une personne de chaque élément dans le groupe. Alors, vous êtes les seuls qui peuvent faire cette mission.

-Ok. Alors même si je dis «non», je vais devoir y aller quand même, devina Divya.

-C'est exacte, dit Guillaume en souriant. Nous avons déjà réunis les autres pour votre entraînement spécial. Il ne manque que toi.

-Bon, d'accord, grogna Divya, mais seulement parce que les autres sont là.

-Allons-y.

* * *

**Il commence à avoir beaucoup de personnages, mais ils sont tous important. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**


	9. Chapitre 9: Que l'entraînement commence

**Juste pour dire que je vais arrêter d'écrire des chiffres romains pour les chapitre (trop de problèmes pour organiser les documents). Aussi, les personnages vont retrouvés leur **_**«meilleur ami».**_** Qui est-ce? Réfléchissez bien et peut-être que vous allez le trouver avant qu'on le dise (non, sûrement pas). Un indice: Il était dans le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre IX: Que l'entraînement commence!

En voyant ses amis, Divya les salua. Guillaume la dit d'aller prendre un arc et un carquois remplit de flèches et il partit. Elle s'exécuta. L'équipement a été amélioré par Nicholas. Les arcs ressemblait à ceux qu'on voit dans les films d'espions: super sophistiqués. Les carquois, par contre, ressemblaient à ceux qu'on les Amérindiens: elles étaient faites en peau d'animal. Les flèches étaient vielles, mais bien entretenues. Félix, qui avait déjà appris à maîtriser cette arme, leur donna quelques notions de base et ils commencèrent à s'entraîner. Divya devina qu'ils s'étaient rendus dans les bois pour ne pas être dérangé et pour que les autres ne sachent rien de se qu'ils font.

-On va au Pôle Nord, dit Divya.

-Ouais, dit Lucas. Et?

-Pourquoi on apprend à tirer des flèches? Il n'y a rien là-bas.

-En es-tu si sûre? Il y a toujours Maxime et peut-être ses alliés. Si on devra les affronter, je pense que ça serait bon de savoir comment se défendre.

-Et nos pouvoirs dans tous ça?

-Tu risques de faire fondre la glace autour de toi.

Divya ne répliqua pas. Toujours cette méfiance! Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui donner une chance? Sans se plaindre, elle se plaça à côté de Lucas et commença. Au début, ils trouvèrent le tir à l'arc difficile et compliqué, mais après deux heures de travail, chacun trouva une technique pour tirer avec le plus de précision possible et ça les aida. Divya commençait à tirer avec plus de précision et, quand elle regarda ses amis, elle remarqua qu'eux aussi étaient devenus très bons. Après deux autres heures, Félix, qui leur aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait depuis le début, décida qu'il était temps de prendre une petite pause. Les jeunes arrêtèrent tout de suite. Ils étaient épuisés, mais ils savaient que ça valait la peine. Ils enlevèrent toutes les flèches coincées dans les cibles tandis que Félix versait du chocolat chaud dans des verres en styromousse. La neige commençait à tomber et leur pause dura plus longtemps. Certes, ça leur donnait plus de temps de boire leur chocolat chaud, mais ça leur retardait dans leur entraînement et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. C'est là que Divya eut une idée.

-Alice, est-ce que tu peux dégager ces gros nuages d'ici, demanda Divya.

-Ouais. J'ai appris ça hier, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de le faire, dit-elle.

Elle tendit la main vers le ciel. Elle murmura quelques mots et les nuages commencèrent à bouger. Doucement, mais au moins ils bougeaient. Le temps que tout le monde termine leur boisson, il avait arrêter de neiger et tout le monde se remit au travail. Divya réussit à convaincre Félix de s'entraîner aussi. Ensemble, ils continuèrent leurs exercices jusqu'au midi. Là, ils rentrèrent au manoir, mangèrent tous ensemble sans trop parler de leur mission. Après, ils retournèrent dans les bois.

Après deux autres jours d'entraînement, Félix décida qu'il était temps que ses amis apprennent à tirer sur des objets en mouvement. Il créait des boules de neiges et le lançait dans les air. Chacun d'entre eux devait tirer sur l'une d'entre elles. La tâche s'avéra facile pour les débutants et Félix décida de lancer des balles plus petites plus rapidement. Bien sûr, c'était un peu plus difficile, mais les jeunes réussirent à se débrouiller pour toucher presque toutes les balles de neige.

-Bon, dit-il, je pense que vous êtes prêts.

-Alors est-ce qu'on peut rentrer, demanda Marilia essoufflée.

-Ouais, acquiesça Alice. J'aimerais bien dormir un peu.

-D'accord, dit Félix je ne voie pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre.

Ils ramassèrent tous leurs objets qui traînaient et commencèrent à marcher vers une petite route qui menait au manoir.

-Hey, cria Helena, regardez ça. (Elle pointa une grosse empreinte sur la neige.)

-Elle a l'air récente, dit Félix.

-Et il y en a d'autres, remarqua Lucas.

Curieux, ils suivirent les traces et le chemin les mena à un gros monstre qu'ils avaient déjà vu: le monstre à trois tête! Par chance, il dormait. Ils se cachèrent tous derrière un buisson. Comme ça, si le monstre se réveillait, il ne les verrait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que Cerbère fait ici? Il ne devrait pas être ailleurs, demanda Lucas à Félix.

-C'est qui Cerbère, demanda Marilia.

-C'est le chien, dit Divya. (Elle se tourna vers Marilia.) Tu penses que tu pourrais nous en débarrasser?

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que t'es la maître des animaux. Et techniquement, ce monstre a été fait _par _un maître des animaux. Alors il doit y avoir un lien, non?

-Ok, je vais essayer un truc, répondit-elle.

La jeune fille fixa le monstre et tendit sa main vers lui. Divya remarqua que ses yeux devenaient un peu verts. Elle se retourna pour voir le monstre. Il n'était plus là. À ça place, il y avait trois gros chiens noirs.

-Comment...?

-J'ai pensé que si _un_ maître des animaux pouvait créer des monstre, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait, _un autre_ maître des animaux pourrait les détruire...ou plutôt séparer les animaux qui constituent le monstre.

-Ok, question rapide, dit Lucas, ils sont dangereux ou non?

-Ce sont des canes corsos, déclara Marilia. On les utilise des fois comme des chiens de garde. Alors je pense qu'ils sont un danger potentiel.

-Par chance qu'ils dorment, dit Helena. Vite. On devrait partir d'ici avant qu'ils se réveillent.

_Crack!_

-Une branche **devait **cracker, s'énerva Divya.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir les chiens en priant qu'ils dormaient. Bien sûr, le bruit les avait réveillé. Ils grognèrent férocement aux jeunes qui étaient maintenant sortis de leur cachette.

-Tu penses que tu pourrais leur dire qu'on est des amis, demanda Félix à Marilia.

-Je vais essayer, dit Marilia.

Elle se transforma en cane corso et se plaça devant les trois chiens et grognait un peu (langage de chien supposément). _«Une minute..., pensa Divya en fronçant les sourcils, son animal n'était pas un serpent?»_ Divya n'eut pas le temps de poser la question puisque Marilia était déjà redevenue humaine et fonçait vers eux en criant:

-Courez!

* * *

**Tan tan taaaa...Comment feront-ils pour s'échapper maintenant? Quelqu'un va se faire mal, ça c'est sûr. Mais qui?**

**J'ai pensé que ça serait bon de laisser un peu de suspense. Muhahahaha!**

**Aussi, il se pourrait que je n'aie pas de temps pour mettre le chapitre 10 demain (encore 4 pages de math à faire et 5 pages de science a faire) :( Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour au moins mettre quelque chose.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Tah-da! Enfin terminé mon devoir de science! Il me reste juste celui de math...il se pourrait que ce chapitre soit mon dernier :( Je vais vraiment mourir. **

* * *

Chapitre 10: Suspicion 

Les six jeunes couraient le plus vite possible. Divya laissa accidentellement tomber son arc et son carquois, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller les récupérer. Les chiens étaient encore à leur trousse. _«Nicholas vas me tuer après ça.», pensa-t-elle._

Les chiens étaient très rapides. Trop rapides. Ils rattrapèrent les jeunes en un rien de temps et les six furent pris au piège. Félix tenta d'encocher une flèche, mais un des chiens lui sauta dessus. Ne voyant aucune autre solution, Divya se transforma en lion. Elle espérait que ses amies avaient encore leurs arcs et flèches et pourraient se défendre. Pour elle, ses seules armes étaient ses dents et ses griffes. Elle se mit en face d'un des chiens et celui-ci essaya de la mordre, mais elle bougea sur le côté juste à temps et lui mordit la jambe. Bizarrement, le chien fit comme si de rien n'était et sauta à nouveau sur elle. Cette fois-ci, il réussit à la mordre au flanc. Divya grogna et repoussa le chien. Là, c'était son tour de se jeter sur lui. Elle agrippa son cou et serra ses dents le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Le chien se débattit furieusement, en vain. Le lion refusait de lâcher sa prise. Le chien fut mort avant même que sa tête touche le sol.

Quand elle était certaine que le chien était mort, elle se changea en humain et elle chercha ses amis du regard. Elle avait encore le goût de sang dans sa bouche et cracha plusieurs fois pour s'en débarrasser. Elle vit alors que les deux autres chiens étaient morts. On leur avait tiré plusieurs flèches sur les flancs et au cou. Marilia était entrain d'examiner un des chiens, Alice aidait Félix à s'asseoir et Helena récupérait les flèches. Lucas vient l'aider à se redresser.

-Sa va, demanda-t-il.

-Ouais.

Ils allèrent voir Félix et Alice. Le jeune homme était blessé, mais par chance il ne perdait pas de sang. Sans attendre, ils rentrent au manoir et allèrent directement dans le bureau de Guillaume.

-Allez dans vos chambre et ne parlez de ça à personne, dit le magicien. Félix, suit-moi.

Félix partit avec le magicien et les cinq jeunes allèrent dans leur chambre. Divya demanda alors à Marilia comment se faisait-il qu'elle pouvait se transformer en deux animaux différents. Elle répondit que, puisqu'elle était la maître des animaux, elle pouvait se transformer en n'importe quel animal. _«Quand j'y pense, c'est quand même logique», pensa la fille_.

-Vous pensez que Félix va s'en sortir, dit-elle.

-J'espère, dit Alice en laissant tomber son arc et son carquois sur son lit.

-Moi aussi, dit Marilia. Au moins il ne saignait pas trop.

-Tous ça commence à m'inquiéter, dit Helena. Vous pensez qu'il y a des monstres au Pôle Nord.

-Il y a peut-être l'abominable homme des neiges, hasarda Divya.

-Le Père Noël nous protégera, niaisa Alice.

-Yay, dit Marilia sans enthousiasme.

Divya sourit, mais elle écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle pensait à aller récupérer son arc, mais craignait une autre attaque. Cerbère n'était sûrement pas le seul monstre dans les parages. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Félix. Guillaume semblait inquiet en voyant Félix blessé. Elle repensa aux mythes sur Cerbère. Finalement, elle décida d'aller se changer les idées. Elle enfila son manteau et dit:

-Yo les filles, dit-elle, je vais aller dehors un peu.

-Ok, mais fais attention, dit Helena.

-Bye, dit Divya et sortit de la chambre.

Elle alla dehors où elle avait l'habitude de s'entraîner. Elle commença alors à entendre deux personnes discuter. C'était Jean et Émilie, la maître de l'air. Intriguée, la jeune fille se cacha derrière un buisson pour écouter leur conversation qui semblait être très mouvementée.

-...on ne devrait pas trop s'en faire, dit Jean.

-Oui, mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pourront trouver, dit Émilie.

-Calme-toi, dit Jean, je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne se rendent jamais là-bas.

-Tu ne penses pas les tuer j'espère, s'étonna Émilie. Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux de mes élèves dans le groupe.

-Alors je trouverais quelque chose d'autre, grogna Jean et il s'en alla.

La jeune fille attendit qu'Émilie s'en aille pour sortir de sa cachette. _«Mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pourront trouver.»_ Divya était à cent pour cent sûr qu'ils parlaient d'eux. _«Donc ces deux-là sont les traites, pensa Divya. Et Jean à l'intension de nous tuer! Il faut que je disse ça aux autres.»_ Divya courut jusqu'à sa chambre et raconta tout aux filles. Ensuite, elles partirent dans la chambre de Lucas. Par chance, Félix et Lucas leur avaient donné le numéro de leur chambre et il n'était que deux à l'occuper. Les filles le résumèrent rapidement ce qu'elles savaient. Le garçon pâlit.

-Il va s'en prendre à Félix c'est sûr. C'est le plus vulnérable en ce moment et il sait que si Félix n'est plus là, notre mission sera annulée.

-Où est-ce qu'il pourrait être, demanda Divya.

-Sûrement à l'infirmerie, répondit le garçon. Suivez-moi.


	11. Chapter 11: Réunions mouvementées

**Le chapitre 11 est arrivé! YAY! Attention: le début est un peu étrange (si vous étiez à la place des personnages) Sinon, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 11: Réunions mouvementées

Les jeunes sortirent de la chambre et coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. C'était complètement du côté opposé du bureau de Guillaume. Lorsqu'ils furent tous proche, ils virent Jean rentrer dans la salle. Ils accélèrent et ouvrirent la porte grande ouverte au moment où Jean était à quelque pas de Félix.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, demanda-t-il aux jeunes.

-On est venu voir Félix, dit Divya. Vous?

-Rien, déclara Jean, je me promène.

-À l'infirmerie, questionna Marilia.

-Ça vous cause un problème, s'énerva Jean.

-Euh non, bien sûr que non, dit Divya. C'est juste que...

-On aimera ça être tout seul avec lui, compléta Lucas.

-Vous n'êtes pas supposer être dans vos chambres, demanda Jean.

-On n'arrivaient pas à dormir, intervient Alice.

-Oui c'est vrai, dit Helena en hochant la tête.

-Bon, dit Jean, je vais vous laisser tranquille.

Le maître de l'eau partit. Les enfants allèrent voir leur ami blessé. Il était allongé sur un lit blanc, les yeux fermés. Il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude et respirait lentement.

-Je pense que je vais rester ici la nuit, dit Lucas. Je risque de m'ennuyer dans ma chambre. (Il sourit.)

-Ok, dit Divya, mais fais attention. Tu veux que je reste?

-Non ça ira, répondit-il. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain matin, Divya se leva tôt pour aller à sa toute première réunion. Mais avant, elle décida d'aller voir les deux garçons. Elle fut surprise de voir Lucas flotter dans les airs, les yeux clos. Elle se demanda s'il dormait ou non. Félix, quant à lui, était réveillé et contemplait le plafond. Lors qu'il vit la jeune fille s'approcher, il l'a sourit.

-Tu vas mieux, demanda-t-elle.

-Pas si pire, dit Félix en haussant les épaules.

-Tu penses que tu pourrais te rendre jusqu'au pôle Nord?

-Ça, c't'une bonne question. Je pense que dans deux ou trois jours je pourrais.

-Ok, je devrais dire ça dans la réunion.

-Tu y vas quand même? Jean et Émilie vont être là.

-Je le sais et c'est pour ça que je **dois** y aller. Je parie qu'ils voudront annuler l'expédition.

-Tu sais, dit brutalement Lucas en tombant sur ses pieds, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Vue qu'on est en hiver, il devrais faire nuit 24h sur 24 là-bas. (Il se tourna vers Divya en souriant.) On ne va rien voir à part si t'as envie d'être une torche humaine.

-Je vais voir tous ça durant le réunion, dit Divya d'un ton dur.

-En fait, dit Félix, tu devrais y aller. Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps.

Divya regarda l'heure indiquée sur une horloge. Félix avait raison. La réunion commençait dans 5min. Alors, elle se rendit rapidement au bureau de Guillaume et cogna à la porte.

**À l'intérieur...**

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, dit Guillaume, commençons! Comme tout le monde le sait ici, Félix s'est blessé et nous pensons retarder un peu le départ de l'expédition.

-Moi, dit Jean, je pense qu'il faudrait l'annuler tout court. C'est trop risquer d'envoyer des jeunes dans un si rude environnement.

_«Wow, est-ce que je vais devoir parler comme ça?», pensa Divya._

-Moi, je suis d'accord avec Jean, dit Émilie. C'est notre responsabilité de veiller sur eux. À mon avis, si on continue cette mission, les jeunes devront être accompagnée d'un adulte responsable. C'est le moindre qu'on puisse faire.

_«Euh, peut-être que tu devrais revoir la définition de __responsable__ dans le dictionnaire fille, parce que laisser un enfant s'entraîner tout seul derrière un manoir n'est pas supposé être __responsable__.»_

-Émilie, dit le maître de la terre, ces jeunes sont matures et ils ont la capacité de se débrouiller touts seuls. Je ne pense pas qu'un adulte sera nécessaire.

_«Ça, tu peux le dire bonhomme! Nous, on n'a jamais besoin d'adulte.»_

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Divya, demanda le maître de la terre.

-Euh... Eh bien, je pense qu'on devrait aller au Pôle Nord, mais un peu plus tard puisque Félix n'est pas vraiment en bon état. Et pour l'adulte, puisqu'on est déjà six, je pense qu'on pourrait se débrouiller.

-La jeune fille a raison, dit Guillaume. Ils sont six, ils sont matures et ils sont débrouillards. Je pense sincèrement qu'ils sauront quoi faire si les choses tournent mal.

-Certes, dit Jean, mais il nous reste un problème...

-Que Nicholas a déjà réglé, compléta Guillaume.

-Quel problème, demanda le maître de la terre.

-Comme vous le savez, mon cher Martin, au Pôle Nord il fait nuit pendant six mois et jours pendant les six autres mois. Et puisqu'on est en hiver...

-Il fait nuit là-bas. Oui, j'ai compris.

-Alors dit Divya, comment Nicholas a réglé le problème.

-Il vous a fabriqué des lunettes à vision nocturne pour voir et des caméras thermiques qui vous permettront de trouver Maxime.

-Ok, et combien de temps ça prendra pour l'aller-retour et la recherche?

-On vous donne une semaine max.

-Une semaine, c'est absurde, s'écria Martin. Ce n'est pas assez pour couvrir tant de kilomètre.

-Comme tu l'as dit avant, remarqua Jean, ces enfants sont débrouillards. Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront une solution.

-N'oublions pas qu'ils doivent aussi aller à l'école, ajouta Émilie. Les vacances sont presque terminées.

-Bon, dit Guillaume pour remettre de l'ordre, je pense que ce n'est pas tout à fait à nous de décider, mais aux maîtres des éléments qui feront le voyage. (Il se tourna vers Divya.) Combien de temps croit tu que cela va prendre?

-Euh, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Ça va dépendre des conditions je suppose.

-Laissons alors une semaine, dit Jean.

-Soit, dit Guillaume. Maintenant, regagnez vos postes. Les cours devraient commencer bientôt.

-Bonne chance à toi et à tes amis, murmura Martin à Divya.

-Merci.

Tout le monde sortit du bureau du Magicien et Divya alla direct à l'infirmerie. Lucas était encore là et Divya en profita pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé durant la réunion. Il dû partir à ses cours après et la laissa seule avec Félix. Alors, Divya alla s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit du patient.

-T'es revenu, dit-il en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyait?

-Je ne sais pas, que t'allais venir demain. En tout cas, comment s'est passée la réunion? Vous avez réglé le problème de la nuit?

-C'était bizarre, mais, au moins, ils avaient déjà pensé au problème de la nuit. Ils vont nous donner des lunettes à vision nocturne pour qu'on voie.

-Cool!

-Et toi, comment ça sa?

-Divya, dit Félix en s'énervant, ça fait juste quelques minutes que t'es partie. Je ne vais pas changer tant que ça.

-Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que je suis un peu inquiète. Est-ce que c'est si mauvais que ça?

-Oui, rigola-t-il, c'est même très mauvais de s'inquiéter. Tu pourrais avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Hahaha, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Très drôle.

* * *

**On dirait qu'il faudra attendre que Félix aille mieux pour commencer le voyage. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais continuer l'histoire d'où je me suis arrêtée ici. Naaaaah...trop long. Prochain chapitre, la mission commence!**


	12. Chapitre 12: Le grand jour

Chapitre 12: Le grand jour

-Vous êtes prêts, dit Lucas.

-Attend, dit Divya, je vais juste revoir si j'ai tous.

Divya ouvrit son sac. _«Torche électrique, lunette à vision nocturne, caméra thermique, boussole, montre, nourritures, sac de couchage, un partie de notre tente, un chapeau de plus, des mitaines de plus et des bas. Bon, j'ai tous.», pensa-t-elle._

-Vite Divya, s'impatienta Félix. On crève de chaud là. Ces manteaux sont fait pour les hivers au Pôle Nord pas ceux du Québec.

-Ok, ok, dit Divya, on peut y aller.

-Dans cinq, dit Lucas, quatre, trois, deux, un. Et décollage!

Lucas les monta rapidement dans le ciel. Divya n'osa pas regarder en bas de peur d'avoir le vertige. Elle était à côté de Marilia et d'Alice. Se sentant un peu déséquilibré, elle décida de s'asseoir et dit à tous ses amis de faire la même chose. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être sur le tapis magique d'Aladin. Quand elle regarda Lucas, elle eut un peu pitié pour lui. Il semblait si concentré à les garder dans les airs et les faire avancer qu'il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait des perles de sueur sur son front. Durant le voyage, les jeunes ne parlaient pas trop puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas déconcentrer Lucas et parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bien s'entendre. Le vent n'arrêtait pas de bourdonner dans leurs oreilles, ce qui devenait très rapidement énervant. Avant que la nuit tombe, Lucas les atterrit sur l'île de Baffin.

-Désolé les gars, dit Lucas essoufflé, je ne peux plus continuer.

-C'est correct, dit Helena, on va s'installer ici pour la nuit.

-J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas d'Amérindien par ici, dit Félix.

-S'il y en a, on devraient faire attention, dit Divya. Je parie qu'il y a une grande partie d'eux qui en veulent encore aux Canadiens de les avoir mis dans de misérables réserves, il y a des d'années de ça.

-On devrait plutôt s'inquiéter des animaux sauvages ici, dit Marilia, et de nous faire un bon abri.

-Mettons-nous tout de suite au travail, dit Alice.

Les jeunes déposèrent leur sac et prirent chacun la partie de leur tente. Une pour les filles et une pour les gars, comme l'avait dit Guillaume. Puisque Lucas n'était pas en état d'aider, les filles installèrent rapidement leur tente et aidèrent Félix. Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde était dans leur tente, excité par leur première mission.

-Oh mon Dieu que c'est épuisant tout ça, dit Divya.

-Imagine demain, dit Marilia. On va carrément mourir.

-En fait, comment on va s'organiser pour retrouver un bonhomme enfouit 2000m sous la neige, demanda Helena.

-On va devoir se séparer, dit Alice. On est six donc... ça va être des groupes de deux ou individuel. Un groupe par point cardinal.

-On ne peut pas enlever le Nord puisqu'on va être au Pôle Nord, dit Divya, et il n'y aura pas vraiment de Nord.

-Non, dit Alice, parce qu'il faut quand même aller dans quatre différentes directions.

-Bon, alors je me porte volontaire pour aller toute seule au Nord, dit Divya.

-Ne nous oubliez pas, dit une voix venant de l'extérieur de la tente.

-Les gars! Vous étiez entrain de nous écouter, dit Divya un peu fâchée.

-Ben ouais. Et franchement, vous auriez pu nous en parler de votre plan. Moi et Lucas, nous allons aller à l'Est. Faik là, personne n'a le droit de le prendre.

-Moi je veux aller au sud, dit Marilia. Il fera moins froid.

-Ok, dit Helena, alors moi et Alice allons à l'Ouest.

-Bon puisque tout le monde est encore réveillé, dit Divya, je propose qu'on se réveille au moins à 8h, qu'on se rend au Pôle Nord le plus rapidement possible et qu'on trouve une espèce de cabane abandonnée où on pourrait laisser nos trucs et qu'on pourrait se servir comme QG. On commence les recherches à 10h et on revient au QG vers 18h. Après, on fait un joli souper entre amis et on dit se qu'on a trouvé. Simple, ouais?

-On va dire, répondirent les garçons.

-Ok, dit Alice, mais si on trouve le bonhomme congelé, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Euh, dit Divya, bonne question.

-On pourrait chacun avoir un signal, dit Marilia. Genre, Divya, tu pourrais faire un jet de flamme qui monte dans les airs, Helena pourrait faire apparaître des mini-tornades, Lucas pourrait faire un vent assez puissant pour attirer notre attention et moi je pourrais faire un cri d'un animal qui ne vit pas ici et qu'on pourrait entendre de loin.

-On peut toujours essayer, dit Helena en haussant les épaules.

-En fait, dit Lucas, je pense que ça serait mieux si Félix et essayons de faire quelque chose de plus...anormale. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire, mais si vous voyez un truc bizarre, dites-vous que c'est sûrement nous deux.

-Oui chef, dit Divya en imitant un soldat.

-C'est bon soldat, dit Lucas. Maintenant, au repos.

-Oui chef, dirent les filles en rigolant.

**Le lendemain matin...**

Marilia fut la première à se réveiller. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour trouver sa montre. 9:30. Étonnée d'avoir tant dormi, elle se dépêcha de réveiller ses amies.

-Réveillez-vous, il est déjà 9h et demi, dit-elle.

-Quoi, dit Alice à moitié réveillée.

-Il est 9h et demi, dit plus lentement Marilia.

-Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Divya complètement réveillée, on doit se grouiller.

-Je vais aller réveiller les gars, dit Helena en enfilant son manteau.

-Ay ay ay, dit Divya en ramassant son sac, on n'a même pas le temps de manger et il faut encore démonter la tente.

-On va devoir décaler certaines choses, dit Marilia. Finissons-en avec cette tente d'abord.

-Attend, dit Alice, je vais t'aider.

-Je vais vous aidez aussi, dit Divya en sortant les sacs de la tente. J'espère qu'Helena, Félix et Lucas on penser à démonter la tente eux aussi.

-Sûrement, dit Marilia en voyant Félix sortir de la tente avec un sac dans la main.

Les adolescents firent le plus attention possible pour ne pas abîmer les tente, mais ils ne perdirent pas beaucoup de temps non plus à tout démonter. En une trentaine de minutes, les différentes parties des tentes se trouvaient dans leur sac. Rapidement, Lucas les souleva dans les airs commença a se diriger vers le Nord. Soudain, Marilia eut une idée.

-Lucas fait-moi descendre ici, je vais tout de suite commencer les recherches.

-T'es sûr?

-Oui. Comme ça, je commence du Sud et je vais vers notre point de rencontre.

-Mais tu ne vas pas savoir ou on est, protesta Alice.

-Je vais me débrouiller.

-Ok, dit Lucas. Fais attention.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais être prudente.

-Bonne chance, dit Divya.

Marilia acquiesça. Elle sentit soudainement qu'elle perdait de l'altitude. Les autres firent un signe d'au revoir avec leur main. Puis, ils disparurent dans les nuages. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, la jeune fille sortit tout de suite ses lunettes à vision nocturne et sa caméra thermique de son sac et trouva quelque chose à grignoter. Elle trouva une barre tendre et décida de la manger. _«J'aurai préféré des céréales, mais ça ira», pensa-t-elle._ Elle scruta les alentours. Rien de très spéciale. Juste de la neige et l'océan au loin. Elle alluma sa caméra et la pointa au sol. Nicholas leur avait dit qu'ils devaient regarder dans la caméra et voir s'il y avait un espace qui serait rouge. Si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'il y a un être vivant à cet endroit et que cela risquait d'être le maître des tremblements de terre. Malheureusement pour la jeune ado, elle voyait que du violet, la couleur qui indique des températures très froides. Normale puisqu'elle se trouvait au Pôle Nord!

Tout à coup elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, mais ne vit rien. Ses lunettes la permettait de voir juste un peu les contour des objets, ce qui ne l'aida pas à trouver la personne ou la chose qui a fait le bruit. _«Si je continue comme ça, je vais devenir folle!», pensa-t-elle_. Elle reprit sa recherche. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Elle allait de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche sans rien trouver.

Soudain, elle entendit un bateau arrivé. L'équipage pointait leur grosse torche électrique dans tous les sens. Ils risquaient de la repérer à n'importe quel moment. Elle essaya de trouver une cachette, mais il n'y en avait pas. _«Ok, il faut que me camoufle. Un ours polaire fera l'affaire. Personne ne voudrait s'en prendre à moi», pensa-t-elle._ Contente de sa conclusion, elle ôta ses lunettes, se transforma en ours polaire et cachait du mieux qu'elle pu son sac et ses lunettes. Au bon moment aussi: l'équipage venait tout juste de balayer l'endroit où elle se trouvait avec leur lampe de poche géante.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'équipage semblait très intrigué de voir un ours polaire se promener tandis qu'il devrait être entrain d'hiberner. Elle vit même un sortir une arme à feu! _«Non, mais ils veulent me tuer ou quoi?», paniqua-t-elle. _

* * *

**Tah-da! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Aussi, je ne sais s'il y a des gens qui fête le poisson d'avril, mais joyeux poisson d'avril! **


	13. Chapitre 13: Les esprits proscrits

**Ouais! J'ai enfin compris comment mettre cette ligne en-bas. Je me sens tellement intelligente maintenant :D En tout cas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 13: Les esprits proscrits

Rapidement, elle abandonna ses biens et courut le plus loin possible du rivage. Elle entendit des coups de fusils et elle doubla de vitesse. Puisque les lumières étaient maintenant braquées sur elle, elle ne pouvait plus redevenir humaine sans alerter l'équipage. Elle commença à entendre des bruits de pas qui venait droit vers elle._ «Super, maintenant il y a quelqu'un derrière moi __**ET**__ devant moi»._ Bizarrement, quelqu'un éteignit la lumière. Elle en profita pour se transformer en oiseaux et s'envoler de là. Par chance que la brume n'apparaissait plus. Bien sûr, les chasseurs vont être choquer de ne plus retrouver leur ours, mais elle s'en fichait un peu. L'important, c'est que personne ne la vue et qu'elle était toujours vivante. _«J'adore être le maître des animaux!»_

Elle vola dans les airs un petit moment et essaya de distinguer les chasseurs. Trop difficile. Elle abandonna. Elle décida plutôt d'aller trouver un endroit où se poser et où elle ne sera pas déranger par des fous.

Elle alla à droite sans savoir si c'était le Nord ou le Sud. Elle descendit un peu et vit au loin de la lumière. Un village d'Inuits! Au moins, elle ne risquait pas grand chose avec eux. _«Bon, faudrait au moins devenir un oiseaux plus subtile... un corbeau devrait faire l'affaire.»_ Elle se changea alors en corbeaux et alla se poser tous proche d'un petit feu de camps. Aucuns Inuits ne semblaient s'intéresser à elle. Sûrement l'habitude. Elle sautilla un peu et alla se réchauffer près du feu. Elle entendit des femmes appeler les enfants. C'était déjà l'heure du dîner. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un n'aurait pas laisser leur sandwich sans surveillance. Rien. L'odeur de nourriture lui parvint au nez et elle commença à avoir mal au ventre. Elle poussa un cri plaintif sans trop s'en rendre compte. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune garçon arriva avec un morceau de pain. Il devait avoir 10 ou 12ans.

-Tiens, mange, dit-il.

Marilia s'en approcha prudemment et prit une bouchée. _«Mmmm... pas mal.»_ Elle mangea le reste et le garçon essaya de la prendre. Elle le laissa faire. _«Bof, c'est quoi la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver.» _Le garçon semblait très fasciné par le comportement de l'oiseau. Il s'assit par terre et observa l'oiseau. Ça commençait à mettre la fille mal à l'aise. _«Ok. C'est quoi ton problème au juste?»_ Après, une autre personne arriva. C'était un homme très âgé qui pourrait bien être le shaman. Il vit le garçon et s'en approcha. Puis il remarqua l'oiseau qu'il tenait.

-Joli oiseau, dit-il. Il est venu écouter mon histoire aussi.

-On dirait que oui, dit le garçon tout excité.

-Hmm, dit le monsieur. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté l'histoire des esprits de la nature?

-Oui, dit le garçon en souriant, vous me l'avez même dit hier.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, dit le vieillard. Je me rappelle maintenant. Alors, je vais te raconter celle des _« esprits proscrits»_.

_«Ça l'air intéressant. Je pense que je vais rester un peu.», pensa Marilia._

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire proscrits?

-Banni, rejeté. Ce groupe d'homme et de femme ressemblait beaucoup au esprit de la nature, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas considérés comme des esprits qui ont des réels pouvoirs.

-Pourquoi? Ils avaient des pouvoirs, non?

-Bien sûr, mais beaucoup plus...vaste. Ils ne leur servaient pas à se protéger comme les autres, mais à protéger la Terre et tout l'Univers.

-Alors ils devraient être plus respecter que les autres, non?

-Ils étaient bien respectés jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux n'accomplit pas sa tâche et causa une éclipse inattendue.

-Juste pour ça!

-Ce n'est pas l'éclipse qui cause problème, mais ce que cette éclipse a fait. Imagine des tsunamis de 20m qui s'écrasent sur chaque rive des continents et qui détruit tous sur son passage. Des millions de morts et de blessés, des sans-abri partout et des kilomètres de terres inutilisables. Tous ça à cause d'_une_ seule personne.

-Woah, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé après?

-Les esprits de la nature ont décidé que tous les esprits proscrits devraient s'exiler de la planète et ne plus jamais revenir.

-Et ils les ont écouté?

-Bien sûr! Même le reste de la population était d'accord avec la décision des esprits de la nature.

_«On n'est pas des esprits», pensa Marilia qui avait deviné que ces __esprits__ étaient en fait eux._

-Est-ce qu'ils sont revenus après?

-Oui. Après tout, ils ont le droit d'être où ils veulent qu'on le veuille ou non.

-Et les esprits de la nature?

-Ils étaient très mécontents. Ils ont même...

_«Ok. C'est assez d'histoire pour aujourd'hui. Je ferais mieux de dire ça aux autres. Ils vont capoter!», pensa Marilia en prenant son envol._

Elle repartit vers le Nord et continua sa recherche tout en pensant à l'histoire du shaman. Pourrait-elle être vrai?

* * *

**Tiens tiens tiens, on dirait que les Amérindiens connaissent une chose ou deux sur les maîtres des éléments (sans vraiment le savoir). Mais comment cette information leur serait utile puisque Guillaume ne leur avait jamais parlé de maître proscrits? Plus important encore: il y a-t-il vraiment des _esprits proscrits_?**

**Note: Honnêtement, je ne sais pas s'il y a une histoire sur des esprits de la nature ou des esprits proscrits dans les croyances autochtones. J'ai inventé tout ça, mais on ne sait jamais. Juste dire ça avant que vous alliez raconter ça à vos profs d'histoire XD**


	14. Chapitre 14: Toute seule ou non

**Tah-da! Le chapitre 14 est arrivé! :D Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire!**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Toute seule ou non?

-Non mais à quoi je pensais, dit Divya à elle-même. Aller toute seule: quelle idée stupide! En plus, on aurait dû tous commencer au Sud pour ensuite aller au Nord pour y arriver en même temps. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à tous ça plus tôt? Pff... Et maintenant je commence à parler toute seule. Ça commence bien on dirait.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que Divya était à la recherche d'un cadavre enfouit dans le sol et déjà elle s'ennuyait.

-Stupide cadavre. En plus, qu'est-ce qui fait croire à Guillaume que ce gars est encore vivant? Si moi j'étais dans de la glace pour des millions d'années sans oxygène et sans nourriture, je serais sûrement morte. Ça ferait scientifiquement du sens, non? C'est logique. Ok, d'un autre côté, avoir des super pouvoir n'est pas vraiment logique ni scientifiquement possible, mais quand même...

_Crack!_

Divya s'arrêta net et se tourna vers le bruit. Elle ferma rapidement sa caméra qui émettait une faible lueur et qui risquait de l'attirer des ennuis. Elle mit lentement ses lunettes à vision nocturne tout en fixant l'endroit d'où elle croyait que venait le bruit. Elle ne vit personne, mais sentait tout de même une présence. Elle s'accroupit lentement en sachant bien que cela ne l'aiderait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit que de la neige. _«Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ce bruit? Il n'y a rien qui fait __crack__ ici.» _Elle se leva avec précaution et alluma sa caméra. Elle regarda encore autour d'elle avant d'enlever ses lunettes à vision nocturne. Lentement, elle reprit ses recherches. Elle voulut lancer un signal d'alarme dans le ciel, mais elle hésita. _«C'étais sûrement juste mon imagination. Pas la peine de déranger les autres.»_ Elle marcha de plus en plus lentement pour faire le moins de bruit possible et restait attentive au moindre son qu'elle entendait.

_Crack!_

-Qui est là, dit Divya. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un alors tu ferais mieux de te montrer.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Le bruit se rapprochait d'elle. Son coeur commença à battre de plus en plus rapidement. Hâtivement, elle enleva ses gants et enflamma ses mains pour voir qui était là. Personne. Elle leva une de ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour mieux voir, mais ça ne l'aida pas. _«Le Pôle Nord ne peut pas être hantée quand même!»_ Elle commençait à paniquer. Elle fit quelques pas de chaque côté en espérant voir quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle sentait tout de même la présence de quelqu'un._ «Ok. Je suis sérieusement entrain de perdre la tête.»_ Elle sentit un petit picotement venant de sa main droite et elle décida d'éteindre les flammes de cette main, mais garda les flammes sur l'autre pour voir qu'est-ce qui causait ses picotements. _«Une fléchette tranquillisante! Non, mais qui garde ce genre de truc avec lui!»_ Elle enleva la fléchette et jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle. Toujours personne. Elle se dit qu'il serait préférable de ne plus parler à voix haute après ça. Au moins, pour l'instant...

**À l'ouest...**

Alice et Helena avançaient rapidement. Elles avaient déjà couvert le tiers de leur secteur de recherche. Elles voyaient de temps en temps Lucas et Félix avec leur lunette et leur sac.

-Hey, dit Helena, est-ce que vous avez vu Marilia ou Divya par hasard. Je viens de remarquer qu'on ne les a pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Non, avoua Félix. Je commence à m'inquiéter.

-On n'aurait peut-être pas du les laisser aller toute seule, dit Lucas.

-Vous pensez qu'on devrait envoyer notre signal pour qu'elles nous rejoignent, demanda Alice.

-On perdra du temps, dit Félix. Il faudra juste espérer qu'elles vont bien.

_Croâ! Croâ!_

Les jeunes levèrent les yeux et distinguèrent un oiseau. Celui-ci se déposa sur le sol tant bien que mal. Puis sous les yeux des jeunes, l'oiseau pris une forme humaine. C'était Marilia!

-Vous n'allez pas croire ce que j'ai entendu.

Rapidement, elle raconta l'histoire du shaman et la possibilité qu'il y ait d'autres jeunes qui ont des pouvoirs comme eux, mais plus vaste, sans même le savoir.

-Ça serait cool, mais en même temps dangereux, dit Lucas. S'ils utilisent leur pouvoir pour mal, on est foutue.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a un endroit pour eux, demanda Alice. Genre, nous, ont a _le manoir_, mais eux ils ont quoi? Est-ce qu'ils auraient des profs comme nous ou ils doivent juste se débrouiller tout seul, combien sont-ils et est-ce qui savent qu'on existe aussi?

-Le plus important à savoir c'est s'ils savent quelque chose sur Maxime et si oui, quoi, dit Helena. Ils pourraient bien être avec nous ici à le chercher sans qu'on le sache.

Soudainement, l'endroit semblait plus sinistre.

-On **doit** trouver Divya, dit Félix. Si on n'est pas tout seul ici, mieux vaut rester groupé.

-Et on doit la trouver avant qu'_ils_ ne la trouvent, ajouta Marilia.

Tous ensemble, ils lancèrent leur signal en espérant que Divya les remarquera. Après, ils attendirent...et attendirent...et...Rien ne se produisait et les amis commencèrent à craindre le pire.

-Je vais essayer de la voir d'en haut, dit Lucas.

Il s'éleva dans l'air et alla vers le Nord. Pendant ce temps, les autres restèrent où ils étaient et commencèrent à discuter _des esprits proscrits_.

Lucas tentait désespérément de détecter quelque chose avec ses lunettes à vision nocturne et même avec sa camera, mais il ne semblait rien y avoir à part de la neige. Il commençait à perdre espoir. _«Mais où est cette fille?»_ Il fit un rapide tour autour de la section où Divya devait être. Personne.


	15. Chapitre 15: Boom

**Désolé, je ne peux pas écrire grand chose: j'ai trop de travail à faire :(**

**En tous cas, j'espère que vous allez aimé. Les événements se précipitent un peu je sais, mais je suis pressée là et je pense que vous commencez à perdre patience.**

* * *

Chapitre 15: Boom!

Lorsque Divya se réveilla, tout était noir. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que quelqu'un la transportait dans ses bras. Pensant que c'était soit Lucas soit Félix, elle dit à moitié réveillée:

-Où est-ce qu'on va?

-On y est presque arrivés, répondit une voix masculine.

Divya sursauta et commença à s'agiter. Quiconque c'était, ce n'était pas un ami, sinon elle aurait reconnu sa voix. Malheureusement, le garçon la tenait trop fermement et aucune de ses tentatives ne fonctionnaient. C'est alors qu'elle eut l'idée de s'enflammer. C'était dangereux pour le gars, mais inoffensif pour elle.

Et même à ça, le garçon continua à la porter, sans même s'arrêter, comme si de rien n'était! Le seul avantage que ça a donné, c'était que Divya a pu finalement voir le visage de son assaillant. C'était un garçon pas plus vieux qu'elle, il avait un teint un peu bronzé, des cheveux qui paraissaient brun foncés et des yeux si noirs qu'ils semblaient avoir un reflet violet! Divya sentit soudainement la peur l'envahir. Qui était ce gars aux yeux étranges?

-T'as terminée de bouger maintenant, dit finalement le garçon sur un ton dur.

-T'es qui, demanda Divya.

-Quelqu'un.

-Ça n'aide pas. Toi, tu sais qui je suis, alors je mérite quand même de savoir qui tu es.

-Ce n'est pas important, OK.

-C'est _important_ pour moi, dit-elle sur un ton ferme (La peur a vite été remplacé par son impatience.) Et, en plus...

Elle essaya se relever un peu. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la direction du garçon, son cœur manqua un battement. Ses yeux étaient devenus violets et brillaient de la même manière que quand ses amis utilisaient leur pouvoir. Elle était soudainement prise par un violent vertige et elle dû fermer les yeux. _«Faites en sorte à ce que ça s'arrête rapidement.» pria-t-elle en gardant les yeux bien fermés_. Lorsque son vertige se dissipa et qu'elle rouvrit enfin ses yeux, elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle était entrain d'admirer la Terre de l'espace. Malheureusement, elle ne pu admirer la vue que pour un petit instant, car son vertige revint rapidement. Elle referma les yeux très fort et, pour la première fois, se recroquevilla dans les bras du garçon. Celui-ci se pencha et murmura à son oreille:

-Tu voulais savoir qui j'étais, alors voilà: je suis le maître de l'Univers. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut aller?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux avec moi, dit doucement Divya en se forçant à regarder le garçon droit dans les yeux.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Puis, il commença à sourire. Le sang de la fille se glaça. Elle s'apprêtait au pire maintenant.

-On veut que tu sois de notre côté, dit-il

-_On_?

-Oui. (Divya ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle était dans ce qui semblait être un chalet en bois. Il y avait une table où un monsieur d'une vingtaine d'années était assis.) On. (Il lâcha la fille pour qu'elle puisse se tenir debout.)

-Bonjour Divya, dit l'homme. Je pense que vous et vos camarades me cherchez, n'est-ce pas?

Divya ne répondit pas. Elle était toujours sous le choc. C'était le maître des tremblements de terre! Il était vivant! Et il avait le maître de l'univers comme allié!


	16. Chapitre 16

**Alors voici le chapitre 16. J'ai décidé de prendre une petite pause. J'espère que vous allez aimé. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 16

-Oh, ne fais pas cet air là. Au moins je ne suis pas _un cadavre_ comme tu l'as si bien dit, dit Maxime en rigolant. Viens, assieds-toi avec nous. On allait justement manger.

Divya ne bougea pas. Le maître de l'univers enleva son manteau et l'accrocha sur une patère en bois. Après, il alla dans une autre pièce et rapporta deux assiettes remplies de nourriture qu'il déposa sur la table. Puis, il ramena une autre et alla se placer dans un coin. Le ventre de Divya commença à lui implorer de lui donner à manger, mais refusa de se laisser faire.

-Merci pour l'offre, dit elle en faisant attention à ce qu'elle dit, mais je n'ai pas très faim.

-Bon, dit Maxime, commençons tout de suite alors. Moi et Rick t'observons pour un bout de temps tu sais et on a remarqué tout le potentiel que tu as. (La jeune fille hocha la tête.) On trouve que tu devrais avoir plus que ce que tu as maintenant. Les gens devraient te traités avec respect et non t'abandonné à l'arrière d'un manoir. Ils devraient s'inclinés devant toi chaque fois que tu passe et non te lancer des regards noirs.

_«Qu'il est drôle celui-là! Mais attend...les gens me lançaient des regards noirs?»_

-Joins toi à nous et tu auras la place que tu mérites d'avoir dans ce monde régné par des imbéciles.

-Euh, c'est gentil tous ça, mais je dois dire que je doute qu'on pourrait prendre le contrôle de la Terre entière.

-Alors il y a un on?

-Non, dit-elle d'un ton brusque. Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'on n'est plus au Moyen-Âge où les gens se battaient avec des épées et des flèches et où ça prenait des mois pour avoir des renforts. Maintenant, on a des armes à feu, des hélicoptères, des chars d'assauts et pleins d'autres trucs que je ne connais même pas. En plus de tous ça, il y a aussi le FBI et la CIA qui aimerait bien nous capturer, nous disséquer et faire des expériences sur nous pour comprendre pourquoi on a des pouvoirs.

-Ce n'est que des détails, dit Maxime. On peut tous les combattre, ce n'est pas un problème. N'est-ce pas Rick? (Celui-ci hocha la tête.)

-Désolé, dit Divya en secouant la tête, mais je ne veut pas avoir le FBI, la CIA, toutes les armées du monde et tous le reste des maîtres des éléments sur le dos. Alors si c'est tout, j'aimerais bien partir. (Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.)

-Je te donne une journée pour y réfléchir, dit sévèrement l'homme. Rick, emmène-la dans une de nos chambres et ne la laisse surtout pas sortir.

Rick hocha la tête et Divya le suivi à contrecœur. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se battre avec celui-là. Déjà que ses pouvoirs n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Alors, elle pensait à trouver une issue pour partir de ce chalet le plus vite possible et d'aller en parler à ses amis.

La pièce où Rick l'amena devait être sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Elle était composée d'un lit, d'une table à chevet, d'une lampe et d'un placard. Par chance, il y avait aussi une fenêtre assez grande pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser comme sortie. La jeune fille rentra dans la pièce et se retourna pour voir Rick. Celui-ci avait un air pensif comme s'il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il allait dire. Il regardait de temps en temps vers la direction de la fille. Celle-ci resta là à attendre qu'il pose sa question. Elle, elle en avait quelques unes à lui poser aussi, d'ailleurs.

Après que quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, elle prit la peine de le regarder de la tête au pied. Il portait des vêtements amples et avait un vieux bracelet en cuir autour de la main. Ses cheveux en batailles étaient aussi sombres que ses yeux et semblaient passer subtilement au violet foncé à certain endroit. _«Soit c'est ça, soit j'imagine des affaires.»_

Plus le temps passa, plus Divya s'impatienta. Elle croisa ses bras et prit un air boudeur. Puis, son estomac recommença à lui faire mal et elle dû s'asseoir sur le lit pour ne pas tomber. Le garçon remarqua le déplacement de la fille et su, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que celle-ci avait faim. Il alla chercher une assiette qui était encore posé sur la table de la cuisine. Divya en profita pour examiner la fenêtre. Elle était soudée au mur! Soudée! Avec du métal! _«Non, mais c'est une blague ou quoi? C'est quoi le but d'avoir une fenêtre qui ne s'ouvre pas! Ils n'ont jamais vu de la neige dans leur vie!»_

Elle alla s'asseoir là où elle était avant. Rick revint avec une assiette remplie de nourriture et l'offrit à la fille, mais celle-ci refusa. _«Tu pourrait être la personne la plus gentille au monde, mais même à ça, je ne mangerait pas cette bouffe.»_ Le garçon compris que ça ne servait à rien de s'obstiner: la jeune fille ne voulait rien. Il décida alors de poser l'assiette sur la table à chevet. Puis il fit quelque chose que la jeune fille ne s'y attendrait pas: il alla verrouiller la porte de la chambre.

Divya était déjà debout sur ses gardes. Elle sentait l'adrénaline pomper dans son corps. Son cœur battait à 1000km/h. Le garçon se retourna vers elle et s'approcha lentement, les deux mains devant comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien. Il agrippa doucement un des bras de la fille. Celle-ci se débattit, mais le garçon réussit à attraper son autre bras valide. Elle aurait pu crier, mais il n'y avait que Maxime dans les parages.

-Calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, ok, dit-il doucement. Je veux juste parler. (Ses yeux devinrent violets.)

Cette fois-ci, la fille n'eut pas le vertige, comme si son corps était déjà habitué par ses voyages dans l'espace. Les deux jeunes se retrouvaient sur une autre planète. Divya regarda les alentours. La planète était couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière bleuâtre qui semblait s'étendre jusqu'à l'infinie. Elle ne reconnue pas la planète. _«Neptune peut-être. Non, sinon on serait entrain de flotter et on ne sentirait par les sol puisqu'il n'y en aurait pas.»_

Soudain, l'idée d'être toute seule avec Rick, quelqu'un qui pourrait facilement la tuer quand ça lui chante, lui vient à l'esprit. Son cœur se serra. Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pu de cacher sa peur, mais le maître de l'univers semblait bien s'en apercevoir. Il tenait encore les bras de la fille et le tira doucement vers lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai dit, je veux juste parler.

-Alors pourquoi venir jusqu'ici, demanda Divya en reculant le plus possible.

Plus Rick s'approchait, plus elle devenait nerveuse. Lorsqu'il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle baissa la tête. Elle sentait la chaleur monter en elle comme quand elle a vraiment peur ou quand elle est vraiment stressée. Elle voyait des flammes naître sur ses vêtements. Elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son pouvoir! Qui pouvait la blâmer? Elle ne s'était jamais préparée à ça.

Elle voyait maintenant les souliers du garçon qui continuaient à avancer doucement vers elle. Puis, elle sentit la main du garçon caresser doucement sa joue. Elle serra les dents et les flammes augmentèrent. _«Pourquoi il me fait ça?»_

-Chut..., dit Rick comme s'il parlait à un animal affolé. N'aie pas peur de moi, je ne vais pas te blesser, ok?

Ses mâchoires lui faisaient mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer à n'importe quel moment. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait sortir. Le garçon lâcha lentement ses bras. Elle recula alors de deux gros pas et releva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Elle avait carrément crié ces mots. Sa voix tremblait de peur et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Les flammes autour d'elle continuaient à s'agrandir. Rick fronça les sourcils. Il n'a sûrement pas aimé se faire crier après. La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention. Sa vie était entre les mains de ce garçon.

Pour un instant qui semblait être une éternité, le garçon restait là à l'a fixé. Lentement, Divya se calma et les flammes disparurent petit à petit. Puis, enfin, il prit la parole.

-Je veux vous aider à vous débarrasser de Maxime. Alors est-ce que tu peux _s'il te plaît_ te calmer?


	17. Chapitre 17: Le plan

**Et on continue d'où on s'était arrêté! Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 17: Le plan 

-Quoi, s'exclama la fille en reculant encore plus.

Elle croyait que le garçon jouait avec elle. Vouloir les aider tandis qu'il l'avait enlevé. Impossible! Le garçon voyait bien que la fille ne le croyait pas. Il mit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et commença à marcher de gauche à droite.

-Écoute. Je sais que ça l'air comme si je mens, mais je te jure que je dis la vérité. Il faut que tu me croies.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Je vais croire que la personne qui m'a kidnappé est mon meilleur ami.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix je te rappelle. (Il écarte ses bras.) T'es sur **mon** territoire.

-Pourquoi t'as spécifiquement besoin de moi pour te débarrasser de Maxime, demanda Divya qui se sentait prise au piège.

-T'as beaucoup d'imagination et il me faut un plan pour que Maxime disparaisse. (Il sourit.) Et vue de ton regard, je dirais que t'as déjà pleins d'idées en tête.

Divya lui rendit son sourire en rougissant. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à ça. Se faire complimenter par le maître de l'univers, ça c'est quelque chose! Elle regarda lentement autour d'elle: le piège parfait.

-Eh bien, j'aurais peut-être _une_ idée.

-C'est quoi?

Elle hésita. Son plan se reposait entièrement sur les épaules de Rick. S'il est bel et bien un ami, son plan serait parfait. Sinon, son plan risque de se retourner contre elle et contre tous les autres maîtres des éléments. Oui...non...oui...non...Elle inspira un grand coup. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

-On fait comme si Maxime était en danger sur Terre. Tu lui proposes alors de l'emmener sur une autre planète où il pourrait se _cacher_ jusqu'à ce que le danger soit parti.

-Puis là, on le laisse, c'est ça?

-Ouais, mais je ne sais pas s'il pourrait quand même utiliser ses pouvoirs contre nous ou contre la Terre.

-Je connais une planète assez loin pour qu'il ne soit plus capable de nous faire du mal, dit Rick en réfléchissant.

-Et, au pire, risqua-t-elle, Félix pourrait le geler comme l'autre maître de la glace l'a fait.

-Félix..., dit Rick en hésitant, c'est ton petit ami, ouais?

-Quoi, s'exclama Divya. Non. Il est juste mon ami.

-Oh...ok, dit Rick en continuant à marcher comme si de rien n'était.

Divya aurait juré qu'il avait soupiré. Elle fronça les sourcils. _«Qu'il est bizarre celui-là. Et dire que j'avais peur de lui.»_ Rick s'arrêta net, comme s'il avait entendu ce que Divya avait dit sur lui. Puis, il recommença à faire les cent pas. _«Fiou!»_

-En tous cas, ce plan a l'air assez bon, mais je dis que c'est mieux si on le fait quand il dort. Comme ça, il n'aurait aucune chance de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Ok, mais je veux en parler avec mes amis d'abord?

-Ok.

Rick les transporta exactement où se trouvaient les amis de Divya. Malheureusement, à cause de la noirceur, ceux-ci ne les ont pas vues. La jeune fille claqua des doigts et une petite flamme apparut au-dessus de son pouce. Ses amis sursautèrent.

-Divya, crièrent les jeunes en chœur.

-On te cherchait partout, dit Lucas.

-Et on s'inquiétait tellement, dit Marilia.

-On avait pensée que tu t'es fait enlever, dit Félix.

-Où est-ce que tu était, demanda Alice.

-Est-ce que ça va, demanda Helena.

-Oui, oui ça va, dit Divya. Je vais bien, calmez-vous.

-Tu as disparue pour plus d'une heure je te rappel, dit Helena sur un ton de reproche.

-Je sais et je suis désolée, dit Divya, mais je peux tout vous expliquer.

Elle leur raconta rapidement ce qui lui est arrivé et leur présenta Rick. _«Alors c'est lui que je devrais battre pour m'avoir fait faire le tour du Pôle Nord trois fois pour rien.»_ avait dit Lucas en fusillant Rick du regard. Rick s'excusa pour ce qu'il a fait et Lucas lui dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il disait ça juste pour qu'il se sente mal. Divya s'étonna que tout le monde semblait avoir confiance en Rick et elle se sentit mal de toujours avoir des doutes.

Après, elle parla du plan qu'ils avaient concocté pour arrêter Maxime une bonne fois pour toute.

-C'est correct pour moi, dit Félix, mais ne me laisser pas tout seul avec ce fou sur la planète après.

-Je vais essayer de m'en rappeler, répliqua Rick avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

-Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Alice. On reste ici à geler?

-Vous allez au manoir prévenir Guillaume sur ce qu'on a trouvé, dit Divya. On va essayer de faire ça le plus rapidement possible.

-Euh, qui a dit que t'allais venir, intervient Rick. Tu vas partir avec eux. (Il pointa le petit groupe qui s'apprêtait à partir vers le manoir.)

-C'est **mon** plan, remarqua Divya, alors je viens avec vous.

-Pas question! Tu risques simplement de te faire mal.

-Maxime trouvera ça suspect si je ne suis plus dans le chalet.

-Juste dit que tu ne me fais pas confiance, explosa-t-il. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après!

Elle ne répliqua pas. Tous ça lui rappelait le moment où elle était tellement fâchée contre Guillaume et les autres maîtres des éléments de ne pas la faire confiance. Elle était toujours fâchée contre eux d'ailleurs. Alors, d'une certaine façon, elle comprenait se que Rick ressentait. Elle voyait la colère dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la tristesse. Elle était déjà passer par là et voir quelqu'un d'autre dans la même situation était insupportable pour elle. Elle soupira.

-Bon, vous pouvez aller tout seul.

-Non, dit Rick lui aussi en soupirant. T'as raison, Maxime aurait des doutes si tu n'es plus là.

-Ok, intervient Lucas, nous, on va juste y aller là. Ce voyage risque d'être long.

Lucas et les trois amies de Divya firent un signe de la main pour dire au revoir et montèrent dans le ciel. Les autres agitèrent leurs bras aussi.

Après, Rick transporta Félix et Divya jusqu'au chalet. Il dit à Félix de rester à l'extérieur et qu'il se transportera au moment venu sur la planète choisie. Il téléporta alors lui et Divya dans la chambre où ils étaient avant. Malheureusement, avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose, les deux ados virent le maître des tremblements de terre leur fixer avec un air agressif.

-Alors, on me cache quelque chose n'est-ce pas?

Brusquement, la terre s'ouvrit en dessous des pieds de Divya et l'aspira vers le bas. Par chance, Rick la saisit avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber, mais Maxime le poussa violement et il lâcha prise. Divya tomba au fond et tenta rapidement d'escalader les murs avant que ceux-ci se referment. Elle réussissait, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté et de lenteur. _«Grouille-toi Divya», se disait-elle_.

-Sale traître, cria Maxime à Rick. On aurait pu régner ensemble, mais tu t'es laissé emporter par tes émotions.

_«Il devait vraiment aller jusqu'à là?», pensa-t-elle un peu exaspérée._ Soudain, elle entendit un bruit métallique. Un couteau! Quelqu'un avait un couteau dans ses mains! _«Oh mon Dieu, fait que ça soit Rick.»_ Juste après, elle entendit un gémissement. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en haut, elle vit Rick sur ses genoux. Il grimaçait de douleur. Il avait mis sa main sur son chandail, là où ça commençait à rougir. Il saignait! Maxime, lui, tenait un long couteau couvert de sang.

Divya passa rapidement à l'action. Elle se transforma rapidement en lion et grogna. Il fallait qu'elle attire l'attention de Maxime **et** de Félix. Pour Maxime, c'était confirmé: il se tourna vers la fille en brandissant son couteau. Divya essaya d'aller le plus loin possible de Rick pour qu'il ne se blesse pas encore plus. Elle croisa son regard. Rick grimaçait encore et avait un regard désespéré. _«Fais attention», dit une voix dans sa tête_. Elle la reconnue tout de suite: c'était celle de Rick. Mais comment? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Maxime sauta sur elle. Elle bougea sur sa droite et lui mordit le bras qui tenait le couteau. Celui-ci cria et lâcha le couteau. Ayant entendu le cri, Félix rentra dans la chambre. Maxime n'y fit pas attention. Il était trop concentré sur le lion qui tirait son bras dans tous les sens. Divya n'avait nullement l'intention de le démembrer, elle voulait seulement gagner du temps pour penser à un plan, mais son attention allait toujours vers Rick qui continuait à saigner. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil qu'il s'était relevé et que c'est yeux était devenus violets. Elle ferma les yeux et lâcha prise. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était encore dans le chalet, mais, cette fois-ci, elle était toute seule. Ça lui a prit un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer: on l'avait abandonner. Rick n'a jamais eu l'intention qu'elle vienne avec eux!

* * *

**Et voilà! C'est tout pour ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.**


	18. Chapitre 18: Un problème de moins

**Voici le chapitre 18. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 18: Un problème de moins

Rick savait qu'il devait faire vite. Il sentit la colère de Divya dans sa tête et su qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer. _«Je vais suivre le plan coûte que coûte.»_ Il sentait déjà ses jambes lui lâcher. Il regarda à sa droite: Félix semblait abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, mais revient très vite à lui. Rick regarda Maxime: il était à quelques mètres de lui. Seulement, Maxime, lui, était sur la planète tandis que le garçon flottait dans les airs. Cela rendait les pouvoirs de Maxime inutiles contre lui.

-J'aurais dû deviner que la fille te changerais les idées, cria Maxime. Elle est une mauvaise influence Rick, tu m'entends. Un mauvais influence! Tu n'arriveras jamais à être un bon maître de l'univers si tu laisses toujours bousculer par des gens.

Ne tolérant plus les remarques de l'homme, Rick fit signe à Félix de le geler. Celui-ci fit ce que Rick lui dit de faire. Il commença par immobiliser le maître des tremblements de terre en faisant apparaître une grosse couche de glace autour de lui. Après, il agrandit de plus en plus le bloc jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit à la même hauteur que la position de Rick et soit assez long pour couvrir le quart de la planète. Satisfait de son travail il se tourna vers Rick. Il avait un teint pâle et continuait à perdre du sang.

-Vite, dit Félix, transporte-nous au manoir. On pourra te soigner là-bas.

Félix courut vers lui et l'aida à se tenir debout. Sans protester, Rick utilisa toute son énergie pour les emmener au manoir. Félix continua à le tenir fermement, il se plaça en dessous d'un des bras du garçon pour prendre un peu du poids du maître de l'univers sur lui. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, il y avait un grand homme qui aida Félix à le mettre sur un lit. Puis, il dit à Félix d'aller chercher quelque chose. La vision de Rick commença à s'embrouiller. Il ferma les yeux. La dernière chose dont il se rappelle, c'est d'avoir entendu Félix lui dire de boire quelque chose.

**Au chalet.**

Divya se réveilla en sursautant. Elle se trouvait encore dans l'une des chambres du chalet. La veille, elle a attendu avec impatience des nouvelles de Rick et de Félix. Puis, après que son ventre recommença à lui faire mal, elle décida finalement de manger la nourriture qui restait dans le frigo. Pendant son souper, une bataille sans merci se déroulait dans sa tête. Une partie d'elle, la plus compréhensible, croyait que Rick n'avait juste pas assez d'énergie pour transporter trois personnes deux fois d'une endroit à un autre, vue qu'il s'était blessé et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'a laissé ici. L'autre partie par contre, lui en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir abandonner comme ça. De plus, elle a dû rester dans le chalet pour toute une journée en espérant que Lucas vienne la chercher. Et ça, c'était juste une possibilité...

Lorsque Lucas vient finalement la chercher du chalet, il avait un air triste. Elle décida alors de rester tranquille et de ne faire aucune remarque. Tandis qu'ils traversaient l'île de Baffin, Divya ne put s'empêcher de demander:

-Hey, est-ce que les gars vont bien. Une seconde ils étaient là avec moi et la seconde d'après ils avaient disparu.

-Ils vont bien, répondit-il simplement. Tu vas voir.

-Et Rick, risqua-t-elle.

-Il va s'en sortir. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Joe lui a cousu la plaie et il devrait être entrain de se reposer maintenant.

Divya était soulagée. Même si elle ne voulait pas trop l'admettre, elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée sur ce qu'il allait arriver au garçon.

Rendu au manoir, Divya vit Félix et alla lui serrer dans ses bras.

-Tout c'est bien passé, demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, dit Félix. On ne reverra plus Maxime.

Divya soupira de soulagement. C'était terminé. C'était réellement terminé! Plus de méchant qui veux les tuer et plus de mission!

Les amies de la fille arrivèrent en courant. Elles bombardèrent Divya de question. Elle répondit du mieux qu'elle pu jusqu'à ce que Nicholas arrive.

-Guillaume veut te voir immédiatement dans son bureau, dit il. (Il regarda en arrière comme s'il voulait être sûr que personne ne les espionnait.) C'est à propos de Maxime.

Divya hocha la tête en rentrant dans le manoir. Ses amies voulaient venir avec elle, mais Nicholas précisa que la jeune fille devait voir Guillaume toute seule. À contrecoeur, Alice, Helena et Marilia laissèrent leur amie aller.

Tout en marchant, la jeune fille passa à côté de l'infirmerie. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Rick était étendu sur le premier lit de patient qui se trouvait sur le mur de gauche de la salle. Il avait un teint pâle et respirait lentement. _«Il va s'en sortir. Il __**doit**__ s'en sortir», pensa Divya avec détermination_. Elle resta un moment là, puis, en se rappelant qu'elle devait rencontrer Guillaume, elle allait au bureau de celui-ci. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle, Guillaume l'attendait sur son fauteuil. La pièce ne semblait pas avoir bouger d'un poils mais, l'humeur homme, si. Il avait un air très sévère comme si Divya avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il venait de trouver la façon la plus cruelle possible de la punir.

-Alors, commença-t-il, tes amis m'ont dit que toi, Félix et le garçon avaient vaincu le maître des tremblements de terre. (Divya n'aimait pas trop la façon que le l'homme disait _le garçon_, mais elle continua à l'écouter.) Je les crois pleinement, mais il faut que je l'entende de ta bouche. (Guillaume se leva et s'approcha de la fille.) Est-ce que Maxime ne risque plus de nous nuire?

-Oui, dit immédiatement Divya.

-Est-ce qu'il est mort?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

Divya trouva la question absurde. Ils étaient des enfants! Quand même, il ne faut pas trop en demander. Elle haussa le ton un peu.

-Parce que personne ne voulait le tuer.

-Alors si vous ne l'avez pas tué, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

Elle lui raconta rapidement les événements plus ou moins dans l'ordre du moment où Rick et elle ont été surpris par Maxime jusqu'au moment où Rick et Félix avaient disparu dans le néant. Elle ajouta après que Félix lui avait confirmé qu'ils avaient réussi leur mission.

-Bien, dit il. Tu peux partir maintenant. (Divya s'apprêta à quitter la salle quand Guillaume l'appela.) Dis à Félix que je veux le voir.

Sans dire un mot, Divya sortit de la salle et alla dans la cuisine. Elle y vit Félix et lui transmis le message de Guillaume. Le garçon prit un morceau de pain et partit à toute vitesse. Divya, quant à elle, se fit un sandwich qu'elle dévora en deux bouchés. Délicieux! Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas mangé son déjeuner et dîner rendit le sandwich encore plus bon qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Après s'être laver les mains, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Alice, Helena et Marilia étaient là.

-Alors, dit Helena, comment s'est passé ton entrevue avec Guillaume. Il ne t'a pas gueulé, j'espère.

-Non, dit Divya en s'allongeant sur son lit. Il voulait juste que je dis que Maxime était parti pour de bon.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit, demanda Marilia.

-Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas là, mais que Félix m'avait dit que tout était correct.

-On lui a dit comme mille fois que vous aviez fait votre travail, mais il ne voulait juste pas nous croire, dit Alice. C'est quoi son problème?

-En plus, c'est lui qui avait pensé à nous envoyer là-bas, remarqua Divya.

-Exact, dit Alice. Et t'aurais dû voir sa face quand on lui a dit que Rick était le maître de l'univers! Il avait l'air de se dire: _«Yack, je ne veut pas ce gars dans mon manoir.»_

-Au moins, il l'a laissé rester ici, dit Helena. Je pensais sérieusement qu'il allait être comme: _«Dégage bonhomme! Je m'en fous que t'es blessé, tu ne reste pas ici!»_

-Bref, conclue Marilia, Rick est chanceux d'être ton ami. Quand on a dit à Guillaume que vous vous connaissez, il avait l'air tellement étonné et il est juste parti en disant qu'il chercherait un remède pour qu'il se rétablisse plus rapidement. Sans ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il l'on laisser rester ici seulement parce qu'il est mon ami, dit Divya perplexe. _«En fait, il n'est même __**pas**__ mon ami.»_

-Ça serait logique, dit Alice.

-Personne n'ose s'en prendre aux amis de la maître du feu, dit Helena de façon théâtrale. Tu leur fais vraiment peur, on dirait.

-Combien de temps avant qu'on dégage d'ici, dit Divya en se relevant (Elle commençait à s'énerver avec cette histoire de maître du feu).

-Euh..., dit Marilia. Attends, je vais aller chercher mon agenda.

Elle regarda à gauche de son lit, prit son sac et le posa sur son lit. Puis, elle l'ouvrit et récupéra son agenda. Elle feuilleta un peu pour retrouver la date qui annonce la fin des vacances de Noël.

-Il nous reste environ quatre ou cinq jours. Je ne sais pas on est le quoi aujourd'hui.

-C'est tout, s'exclama Helena. Wow!

-Alors, si on jouait un peu aujourd'hui et, demain, on commencera nos devoirs, déclara Divya.

-Ah ouais, on avait des devoirs, dit Alice.

-Mais ça, ça sera pour demain, dit Marilia avec enthousiasme. Allez, on va aller s'amuser dehors.

-Ouais, dit Divya en enfilant son manteau. On va aller dans mon petit coin tranquille.

-Espérons que personne ne va être là, dit Alice.

* * *

**Et voilà, la mission est terminée, MAIS les problèmes ne le sont pas pour autant. Il y a quelques personnes qu'on a un peu oublié, je dirais. Et aussi quelque chose d'autre de tès important.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Voici le chapitre 19. Bonne lecture! N'oublier pas de laisser un commentaire. L'histoire est presque terminée :( **

* * *

Chapitre 19: Celui que tout le monde a oublié

Les jeunes filles sortirent dehors, à l'arrière du manoir. Contrairement à ce que Divya pensait, l'endroit était infesté de jeunes de 7 à 10ans qui faisaient une bataille de boule de neige. Les amies s'échangèrent un regard.

-On peut toujours jouer avec eux, dit Helena en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais, dit Divya en regardant les petits groupes. Il ne faut juste pas trop lancer fort. (Cette idée lui fit sourire.)

-Ok, alors on va leur demander, dit Marilia. (Elle observa les jeunes.) Je n'en connais aucun.

-Oh, s'exclama Alice, je connais cette fille là. (Elle pointa une jeune fille aux cheveux roux.) Hey Claire, est-ce qu'on peut se joindre à vous?

-Ok, dit la fillette d'une voix aigue.

Divya et Marilia se placèrent à gauche tandis que Helena et Alice allèrent à droite. Au début, les petits semblaient intimidés par la présence de la maître du feu, mais, après qu'ils aient vus le côté amical et gentille de la fille, ils finirent par la percevoir comme une personne _normale_. Tous s'amusaient. Helena utilisa son pouvoir pour détruire le fort de l'ennemie et Divya utilisa le tien pour fondre le fort et les munitions de l'autre camp. Après un bout, Félix et Lucas se joignirent au chaos. Tout le monde riait et se lançait de la neige. Divya se demanda où se trouvaient les autres jeunes. Personne ne devrait manquer ça. Puis, au milieu de toute cette joie, les problèmes arrivèrent. Avec beaucoup de bruit en plus.

Parmi tous les rires, on entendit un grognement très fort. Tout le monde se tut et se tournèrent vers le bruit. Il venait de la forêt. Un bruit de pas suivi. La chose se rapprochait. Divya se rappela alors de sa première journée sur ce lieu.

-Tout le monde à l'intérieur, cria Lucas. Vite!

Les petits se ruèrent vers la porte et rentrèrent en moins de dix secondes. Seul restait Alice, Divya, Félix, Helena, Lucas et Marilia. _«Moi qui voulait un peu de tranquillité.», pensa Divya._ Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers ses amis. Ensemble, ils formaient une sorte de front. La créature s'approchait. On ne pouvait toujours pas bien la distinguer à cause de la noirceur dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir. Divya alluma un feu sur ses mains.

-À votre avis, dit Lucas, vous pensez que c'est quoi?

-La chimère sûrement, dit Félix en essayant de mieux apercevoir la bête. Elle n'a jamais eu le temps de nous dire bonjour.

-En tout cas, dit Divya, on fait la même chose qu'on avait fait avec Cerbère, ok?

-Ce qui est, demanda Alice.

-On le dissèque, dit simplement Marilia.

-Ça serait mieux de l'enfermer avant, dit Helena. On ne pourra pas trop courir cette fois-ci.

-Mais comment, dit Lucas.

À ce moment précis, la bête sauta devant eux. Pour Divya, c'était bien évident: la créature qui se trouvait devant eux était bel et bien une chimère. Elle avait la tête d'un lion, la queue d'un serpent et le corps d'un animal qu'elle ne pouvait reconnaître. L'animal rugit à nouveau et les jeunes reculèrent.

-Helena, cria Divya. Tornade. (Elle tourna son index dans les airs pour être sûr qu'Helena comprenait.)

Helena hocha la tête et fit apparaître une tornade qui entoura le monstre. Celui-ce grogna à nouveau. La neige était soulevée par le vent et devint rapidement comme un mur blanc qui désorientait la bête...mais qui ne permettait pas aux jeunes de la voir non plus. Malheureusement, le mur ne faisait guère peur à la chimère. Elle essaya vainement de se dégager de l'œil de la tornade, mais Helena la garda bien là où elle était. On voyait de temps en temps ses pattes sortir du tourbillon. _«Ok, réfléchit Divya. Quoi faire maintenant?»_ Elle regarda la tornade._ «Feu.», se dit-elle._ Rapidement, elle fit apparaître un mur de flamme qui entoura la tornade. La neige qui constituait le tourbillon fondit et Divya la remplaça par les flammes. Maintenant, les jeunes purent distinguer le visage de la chimère. Effrayé par les flammes, celle-ci se plaça elle-même au centre de la tornade, loin de ceux-ci.

-Félix, dit Divya en se tournant vers le garçon. Glace. (Le garçon la regarda avec un air perplexe. Divya s'impatienta.) Fais un mur de glace autour de la tornade.

-Oh...ok, dit le garçon en comprenant enfin les paroles de la fille.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Félix s'assura de rendre la glace quasiment transparente comme de la vitre, mais aussi très épaisse pour contenir le monstre en lui éliminant toutes issues possibles. Divya pensa rapidement à leur prochain coup.

-Alice, dit elle, pluie. Et vite!

-Ok, répondit Alice.

Un énorme nuage se forma au-dessus de la tornade. De ce nuage, une pluie violente tomba. Par contre, la tornade enflammée ne se s'éteignit pas. L'avantage du feu _fait_ par la maître du feu. Divya regarda à nouveau autour d'elle. Ses amis semblaient ne pas tout à fait comprendre son plan. _«Une minute...», se dit-elle «juste une minute et c'est terminé.»_ Petit à petit l'eau commença à remplir ce qui semblait être un verre géant. La tornade disparaissait petit à petit et la chimère se débattait avec l'eau maintenant et s'en prit au mur de glace. Ce n'est qu'au moment où l'eau avait rempli le quart du verre que les amis de Divya comprirent. La jeune fille se tourna vers Marilia.

-Poissons.

Son amie hocha la tête. À présent, l'eau arrivait au torse du monstre et ne cessait de monter. Marilia leva son bras et le tendit en direction du verre d'eau géant. Une vive lumière apparut de l'intérieur. On distingua la forme du monstre et on la vit se diviser en plusieurs parties. Puis, chacune des parties prit la forme d'un poisson.

-C'est un aquarium, s'exclama Félix en se tournant vers Divya. Comment t'as pensé à ça au juste?

-Ça m'est venue juste comme ça, avoua Divya en baissant la tête.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais, moi, je veux connaître nos nouveaux animaux de compagnies, dit Lucas tout excité.

-Ce sont des poissons tropicaux, dit Marilia très fière d'elle.

Les jeunes se rapprochèrent de l'aquarium. Il y avait pleins de poissons de différentes couleurs. Divya repéra des hippocampes, des poissons clown, quelques poissons hérissons et plein d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle avait déjà vu dans des documentaires. Il y en avait quelques uns qui avaient des longues queues qui ressemblaient à des robes. D'autres étaient blancs avec des rayures noires. Ils tournaient tous autour des murs comme pour trouver une sortie.

-Bon travail, dit Divya, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait les garder?

-Je pense que non, dit Marilia. Ce sont quand même des parties du monstre. Et en plus, s'ils restent à l'extérieur dans le froid, ils vont mourir.

-Mais regarde à quel point ils sont beaux, dit Lucas.

Il s'approcha encore plus du mur de glace et tendit la main. Un poisson fonça droit dans le mur juste devant la face du garçon. Celui-ci recula en sursautant. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Woah, méchant poisson. Très méchant. (Il regarda les autres.) Allez, j'ai changé d'avis. On se débarrasse d'eux.

-On n'a pas vraiment de choix, commença Helena. Ils...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, cria une voix derrière eux.

* * *

**Et c'est tout. Je suppose que la majorité des gens avaient oublié la chimère, hein? Muhahaha! Surpris? Moi ce qui m'a surpris le plus, c'est qu'on dit LA chimère et non Le chimère. Alors si vous voyez des fautes d'accords sur ça, je m'excuse vraiment. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je faizais plain deux faute d'orthograffes ou d'acordes :P _(__N'écrivez jamais ça)_**


	20. Chapitre 20: Une question de moins

**Tah-da! Le chapitre 20 est enfin terminé! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 20: Une question de moins

Les jeunes se retournèrent. Guillaume se dressait devant eux avec un air étonné. Il contempla l'œuvre des jeunes pour un moment, bouche bée. Les poissons s'étaient tous réunis devant le magicien et le défiaient du regard. Puis, se souvenant de la présence des jeunes, il dit:

-Jamais je n'ai vu une telle chose. Comment avoir pensé à ça?

-C'est ça que Félix s'est dit, murmura Lucas.

_«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant dans tous ça.», pensa Divya. «Ce n'est rien comparé à nos pouvoirs!»_ Guillaume prit un air sévère et leva la main de façon à montrer sa paume aux poissons. Après, il ferma sa main et l'aquarium se brisa en déversant tous son contenue. Lucas eut le rapide réflexe de les faire monter dans les airs avant que l'eau ne tombe sur eux. Divya regarda tristement les poissons qui sautaient dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément de l'eau. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir de cette façon même si ces poissons sont des parties d'une horrible créature. Elle soupira. C'est la vie.

Le déluge passé, Lucas déposa tout le monde par terre. Divya regarda Guillaume. Il avait le visage dur et ne se préoccupait pas des poissons. D'un mouvement de la main, les poissons disparurent. Divya comprit plus tard qu'en réalité, ils s'étaient transformés en neige. Le magicien repartit vers la porte du manoir et l'ouvrit.

-Rentrez, dit il aux jeunes d'un ton aussi dur que son visage.

Les six jeunes rentrèrent et partirent dans leurs chambres. Divya s'apprêtait à suivre ses amies quand le magicien l'arrêta.

-Rick s'est réveillé et il veut te voir. Vas-y maintenant et après tu iras dormir. Compris?

Divya hocha la tête. Elle alla rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Assis sur son lit, Rick regardait dehors. Divya remarqua alors que la vue donnait sur l'arrière du manoir, plus précisément à l'endroit où le combat entre la chimère et eux avait eu lieu. Elle devint toute pâle en pensant à ce que Rick aurait pu voir. Remarquant la présence de la fille, le garçon se retourna.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il en souriant, tu m'as donné une sacrée migraine à cause de ça. (Il pointa à l'extérieur.)

-Quoi, s'étonna Divya. Mais, je n'ai rien fait.

-Tu ne m'as jamais donné la chance d'annuler le lien de télépathie que j'avais fait entre nous deux.

Divya était bouche bée. Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle avait entendu la voix du garçon dans sa tête.

-Tu es entrain de me dire que tu étais dans ma tête pendant tous ce temps!

Le sourire de Rick disparut. Ce n'était sûrement pas la réaction qu'il s'y attendait.

-Ça c'est juste... (Elle n'arriva pas à trouver le bon mot.)

-Écoute, je suis désolé, mais...si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai presque jamais lu tes pensées. Quand j'ai entendu le monstre, je voulais te dire que vous feriez mieux de rentrer aussi. Mais j'ai vite vu que vous étiez assez débrouillard. (Il sourit un peu.) Désolé.

-C'est correct, répondit Divya en se calmant. Maintenant, débarrasse-moi de ce truc.

-Approche.

Il tendit la main vers elle. Divya s'approcha et se pencha un peu vers le garçon comme s'il allait la dire un secret. Il caressa la joue de la fille et ferma les yeux. Divya sentit un picotement venant de la main du garçon et se força à ne pas grimacer. Puis après, Rick ouvrit les yeux et écarta sa main.

-Voilà et désoler encore.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Divya d'un ton un peu dur (elle s'écarta un peu.). Bon, c'est tous ce que tu voulais me dire?

-Euh non, dit Rick un peu mal à l'aise. À propos de ce qui est arrivé au chalet avec Maxime, je voulais juste te dire que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de te laisser derrière. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix après ce qui est arrivé.

-Je comprends, dit-elle, et c'est correct. (Elle sourit.) J'aurais été fâchée si vous m'aviez complètement oublier et que m'auriez laissé au Pôle Nord, par contre.

Rick rit, mais s'arrêta rapidement et grimaça de douleur. La jeune fille prit un air inquiet et s'approcha du garçon. Il serrait fort le drap qui le couvrait le corps. La fille prit son autre main valide et la serra doucement.

-Sa va?

-Ouais, dit-il faiblement en fermant ses yeux.

-Je vais aller chercher Guillaume.

-Non!

Il agrippa la main de la fille. Il l'a fixa avec ses gros yeux violets. Il avait un regard si suppliant que Divya ne pouvait s'empêcher de changer d'idée. En plus, elle doutait que Guillaume l'aurait vraiment aidé. Lui qui ne voulait même pas de Rick dans le manoir. Elle s'assit alors sur une chaise placée à côté du lit de Rick. Celui-ci lâcha le bras de la fille et prit un air reconnaissant.

Après, elle l'aida à bien s'allonger sur son lit. Puis, elle décida de lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Au fond d'elle, elle avait un certain pressentiment que, la seconde qu'elle aura le dos tourné, Rick en profitera pour se téléporter ailleurs. Et ça, vue de son état, serait la pire idée au monde. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui aime se faire aider par les autres. Divya non plus ne l'était. Elle détestait la façon que tout le monde la regardait après qu'elle tombait par terre ou qu'elle se faisait mal. Chaque fois, ça l'énervait_. «C'est juste une petite blessure de rien du tout.»_

Au moins, à la fin, Rick finit par abandonner. Mais il l'a força à dormir aussi. Alors, elle rapprocha sa chaise du lit, croisa ses bras sur le lit et posa sa tête sur eux. Elle pensait qu'elle pourra juste faire semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'endort puisqu'elle était plus réveillée que lui, mais apparemment elle avait tort. Elle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était le noir complet et elle resta un moment assis sur sa chaise pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la noirceur. Elle distingua vaguement Rick qui dormait. Elle se leva et se dirigea du mieux qu'elle pu dans la noirceur. Elle n'osa pas utiliser ses pouvoirs dans le manoir. Elle s'était dit qu'il y avait sûrement des alarmes de feu un peu partout et elle ne voulait pas en déclancher une. Elle monta avec difficulté les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Tout le monde dormait et ne la remarqua. Parfait. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amies la demandent où elle était tout ce temps. Puis, après quelques minutes, elle finit par se rendormir.

* * *

**J'ai fait quelques petites recherches et j'ai découvert qu'il y a des gens qui ont vraiment des yeux violets! Et je dois dire que c'est beau, mais je préfère toujours mes yeux ^^**


	21. Chapitre 21: Oui ou non

**Et voici le chapitre 21. Bonne lecture! L'histoire est presque terminée :( Mais il reste encore quelques chapitres! YAY! Justes quelques uns...**

* * *

Chapitre 21: Oui ou non

Le lendemain, Rick se réveilla en grimaçant. Une douleur venant de son torse l'avait sortit de ses rêves. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Guillaume lui bander sa cicatrice. Son torse était à découvert et le froid lui faisait frissonner. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger. _«Pourquoi moi?», se plaignit-il._

Guillaume, quant à lui, prenait tout son temps. Il semblait même sourire. Rick lui fusilla du regard, mais le vieil homme l'ignora. Il aurait voulut lui crier dessus, mais il se ressaisit. Guillaume était la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment l'aider en ce moment. Il devait donc se tenir tranquille. En plus, Maxime lui avait toujours interdit de lui être irrespectueux. _«Et avec les autres aussi si tu ne veut pas te trouver dans leur liste d'ennemie.», avait-il ajouté._ Pour une fois qu'il avait dit quelque chose de bien.

Les événements de la veille lui reviennent. _«J'aurais dû deviner que la fille te changerais les idées!»_ Maxime n'avait donc jamais douté qu'il avait l'intention de le trahir. Bien.

Guillaume termina son travail. Il tapota le bandage ce qui causa une vive douleur pour Rick. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Pas question de satisfaire ce vieillard! Les deux s'affrontaient du regard. Aucun n'osait bouger. Finalement, Guillaume dit:

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu pourras partir dans deux jours...

-Je veux rester, interrompit Rick en sachant bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ce qu'il a dit.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, répliqua Guillaume furieux qu'on l'ait coupé la parole.

-Je veux aider ici, continua Rick.

-Tu devrais plutôt penser à retourner à l'école, dit sèchement Guillaume.

Rick rit dans sa tête en repensant à sa misérable vie. Il était partit de la maison depuis trois semaines et personne ne s'en est encore rendu compte. Ses parents étaient beaucoup trop occupés à travailler et sa sœur était partie en voyage. Et pour l'école, tout le monde se fichait de lui. Il pouvait aussi bien sécher les cours et le prof croirait qu'il était présent! Il aurait voulut insister, mais des bruits venant du corridor attirèrent l'attention des deux.

-Allez. C'est une bonne idée, non, dit une voix masculine.

-Non, répondit sévèrement une autre voix. (C'était Divya.) Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment.

-S'il te plaît Divya, supplia l'autre. Juste demande.

-Non. (Elle commença à chuchoter.) Ça ne va pas la tête.

-Mais ça nous aiderait...

-À nous attirer des ennuis. Tu veux vraiment que Guillaume nous tue?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors, intervient Guillaume. Il me semble que j'ai entendu mon nom.

Divya et un jeune garçon que Rick n'avait pas encore vu rentrèrent dans la salle. Divya avait les bras croisés et gardait la tête haute. Rick aurait voulut lui demander télépathiquement ce qui se passait, mais il se souvient alors qu'il avait déjà rompu le lien. _«Quand j'en avait le plus besoin.», soupira-t-il._ Divya lui jeta un regard et hocha la tête comme pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Il hocha la tête avec un faible sourire. Il fit de son mieux pour se lever un peu et ramena ses draps devant lui. Il regarda alors le garçon à côté de son amie. Il avait un air familier...Il se tourna vers Guillaume, puis il compris. _«Ils viennent de la même famille!»_ Il trouva ça un peu étrange, mais ne dit rien.

-Alors, dit Guillaume, je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez?

Divya regarda le garçon en haussant les épaules comme pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

-Eh bien, j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée de trouver d'autre maître d'élément comme Rick et qu'il pourrait...

-Il n'en ait pas question, dit Guillaume.

-Mais...

-Viens dans mon bureau, on va en parler, dit Guillaume en se levant.

Les deux sortirent laissant Divya et Rick dans la pièce avec une étrange atmosphère. Divya se tourna vers le garçon avec un air désolé. Elle s'assit sur la même chaise que la veille et baissa la tête. Rick attendit un moment pour que la fille explique ce qui s'est passé, mais elle ne dit rien. Ne supportant plus le suspense, il demanda lui-même.

-C'était qui ce gars?

-Nicholas, dit elle en relevant sa tête. (Elle précisa tout de suite.) C'est un ami.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de trouver des maîtres d'élément comme moi? (Divya détourna le regard.) Et pourquoi tu disais non?

-C'est pas important.

-C'est important pour moi, dit-il en reprenant exprès les paroles que la fille lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre.

Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur le bras de la fille. Les yeux de la fille prirent une couleur blanche. Rick la vit grimacer, mais il ne put rien faire. Il avait accidentellement remit un lien télépathique entre lui et elle et il était déjà dans les pensés de la fille. Au début, il n'y avait rien. Mais après un moment, des images lui vinrent. La conversation de la fille avec Nicholas. _«Si on lui faisait les tests, on pourra trouver d'autre comme lui.»_ Un gros cabane en bois. Divya et ses amies qui rentrent. Un atelier. Des ordinateurs partout de toute taille. Nicholas. Un long tube avec une plate-forme blanche éclairée. Une lumière aveuglante. Des images à rayon X. Une seringue. Du sang...

Il lâcha prise en sentant une douleur venant de son bras. Revenant à lui, il rattrapa Divya de justesse. L'expérience pour la fille n'aurait pas dû être plaisante et elle s'était évanouit. Rick se sentit soudainement coupable. _«C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai jamais d'ami.»_ Il plaça doucement la jeune fille à côté de lui. En bougeant, son bandage lui serra le torse et sa plaie semblait saigner. _«Génial.»_ Il entendit des bruits de pas et des voix qui appelait son amie. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte puis vers la fille étendue à côté de lui. _«Moi et mes idées.»_ Il écouta les voix se rapprocher et les interpella.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un, dit-il en voyant les amis de la fille apparaître.

-On voulait parler avec Divya, mais on voit que vous êtes occupé, rigola Lucas.

-Hein, quoi, bégaya Divya revenant à elle. (Elle leva sa tête et vit ses amis lui regarder avec un drôle d'air.) Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Une grosse chicane entre Nicholas et Guillaume, dit Alice en pointant l'extérieur.

-Ils veulent faire un vote, ajouta Marilia. Tous les jeunes de tous les groupes.

-Sur quoi, demanda Rick.

-Sur ce qu'on va faire de toi apparemment, dit Lucas en croisant les bras.

-Le truc de test, devina Divya.

-Ouais, affirma Helena. C'est soit oui, soit non.

-Le plus grand nombre de vote gagne, conclut Félix.

-Je ne vois pas il est où l'intérêt, mais bon, dit Divya. Vous avez déjà voté?

-Non, ça va être au midi, dit Marilia.

-Tout le monde veut savoir ce que tu vas dire, informa Alice.

-Moi, s'exclama Divya. Pourquoi?

-Yo, les gens ont encore peur de toi, remarqua Helena. Ils ne voudraient pas contredire la maître du feu.

-Ah, dit Divya en hochant la tête.

-Alors, insista Félix.

-Je ne sais pas, répliqua Divya en haussant les épaules.

-Dit oui, intervient Rick. Je veux le faire.

-Guillaume va me tuer, dit Divya. Je doute que **lui** a peur de moi.

-Allez, je veux savoir combien d'autre il y a comme moi ici, dit Rick. Je pourrais les aider avec leur pouvoir. Ça empêcherait une fin du monde, au moins.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Divya. Rick espérait que Divya accepterait. _«S'il te plaît», lui dit-il par télépathie._ Les deux s'échangèrent un regard. Il eut un long moment de silence où Divya semblait peser le _pour_ et le _contre._ Les autres remarquèrent que plusieurs jeunes étaient venus voir ce qui se passait. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience la décision du maître du feu au seuil de la porte. Finalement, en serrant les dents, carrément en grognant, elle dit:

-Bon, d'accord.

On entendit plein de petits partir en criant les paroles de la filles partout dans le manoir. Rick remercia la fille du regard. Celle-ci sourit un peu. _«Ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide.» entendit-il dans sa tête._ Il hocha la tête.

-Guillaume ne va pas être content, remarqua Lucas en évitant de justesse un petit qui courait dans le corridor.

-Ouais, dit Divya découragée, je l'avais prévu.

-Mais pourquoi ils ont fait un vote, dit Marilia.

-Parce que Jean et Émilie ne sont plus ici, dit Lucas d'un air sombre. Ils sont sûrement partis après avoir appris que leur cher boss était partit en vacance pour toujours.

-C'est qui Jean et Émilie, demanda Rick.

-Deux traîtres, dit Alice. Le maître de l'eau et la maître de l'air. (Elle fronça les sourcils.) Tu ne l'es connaît pas?

-Euh, non, dit Rick.

-Étrange, dit Divya en faisant les cent pas. Alors, Jean et Émilie s'en vont pour ne pas être emprisonner ou tuer ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. (Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Alice, Félix, Helena et Lucas.) Mais là, qui vous enseigne alors?

-Nicholas, dirent Alice et Félix en chœur. (Tout le monde les observa avec des yeux écarquillés.)

-Ok, dit Lucas en détournant le regard. Nous, c'est le maître des plantes.

-Mathieu, précisa Helena.

-Alors, dit Divya en retournant dans ses pensés, ils s'en vont et ils sont rapidement remplacer par...d'autre personne. (Elle essaya de ne pas rire en pensant à Nicholas entrain d'enseigner des ados plus vieux que lui.) Et puis là, puisque les tous membres du _Conseil des grand maîtres des éléments_ ne sont plus là, ils doivent passer au vote. Wow...vive la démocratie.

-Ok, mais personne ne devrait être entrain de les chercher, c'est deux traîtres, dit Rick.

-Techniquement, dit Divya, avec le _traqueur_ de Nicholas, on sait exactement où ils sont à tout moment. (Elle repensa à l'écran d'ordi où on pouvait voir pleins de points qui représentaient un maître des éléments.)Alors, pas la peine de les chercher.

-C'est bien penser tout ça, avoua Rick.

-Ça tu peux le dire, dit Lucas. On se fait espionner 24h/24.

La montre du garçon sonna. Il regarda l'heure puis dit aux autres qu'il était midi et que le vote devrait commencer. Tout le monde sortit de l'infirmerie à part Rick, inquiet de son sort.

* * *

**J'ai aussi pensé à faire une suite. Qu'est-ce que vous en penser? J'ai déjà quelques idées en tête, mais ça serait bon de savoir si les gens veulent VRAIMENT une suite ou non. Alors, ouais: je vais attendre vos réponses. Faites vite quand même! **


	22. Chapitre 22: Tricherie

**Ok, j'ai recu un message disant qu'une personne voulait une suite. Alors, pour cette personne, je vais la faire! Attendez-vous à en voir un nouveau titre qui commence par le même nom apparaître.**

* * *

Chapitre 22: Tricherie

Tous les jeunes se dirigeaient dans la salle à manger. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une boîte en carton. Quelques tables ont été déplacées pour faire de l'espace. Les plus jeunes s'empressaient d'écrire sur leur petit papier s'ils étaient pour ou contre et se ruèrent pour déposer le papier dans la boîte. Les plus vieux s'étaient réunis ensemble et discutaient. D'autres, qui semblaient avoir presque le même âge qu'eux, étaient dispersés un peu partout. Ils jouaient sur leur iPod ou cellulaire. Les six ados allèrent sur une table à part. Tout le monde semblait avoir déjà voté. Divya repéra Guillaume et Nicholas qui regardaient obstinément la boîte. Tous les deux voulaient tellement gagner. Divya savait déjà qu'il y aura une grande majorité pour grâce aux petits. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi ils laissaient des petits enfants voter. Ils ne comprenaient rien!

En tout cas, Alice rapporta des crayons pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils écrivirent _oui_ sur le papier et allèrent le déposer dans la boîte. Divya était la dernière à le mettre. Lorsqu'elle lâcha le morceau de papier, la boîte prit feu. Rapidement, la fille recula et cria de terreur. _«Qu'est-ce qui se passe», demanda Rick par télépathie._ Il a dû sentir la peur de la fille...ou il a juste entendu son cri. Divya se remémora les événements pour que Rick voit ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelques personnes arrivèrent avec un extincteur de feu et éteignit la boîte. Ils fusillèrent la jeune fille du regard. Ils croyaient sûrement que c'était elle. _«Mais je n'ai rien fait.»_ Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde s'était levé et la regardait bouche bée. Seul Guillaume souriait dans son coin. Divya senti la colère monter en elle. On l'avait utilisé! Guillaume l'avait utilisé! C'est lui qui a brûlé la boîte et il s'est servit de Divya pour lui faire porter le chapeau.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et se plaça à coté de ses amis. Il n'y avait que des cendres qui nous rappelaient qu'il y avait une boîte au milieu de la salle.

-Hey, il reste un papier, s'écria une gamine.

Divya releva la tête, perplexe. Un morceau! Mais comment? Guillaume s'approcha des cendres. Il ramassa précautionneusement un bout de papier un peu brûler dans les coins. Il regarda longtemps le papier puis sourit.

-C'est écrit non, dit-il. (Il se retourna vers Divya.) On dirait que tu voulais vraiment gagner.

Divya sentait qu'elle devenait tout rouge. Tout le monde la fixait. Des voix commencèrent à s'élevées. Quelques personnes la traitaient de tricheuse tandis que d'autres se plaignaient. _«Sort de là» cria Rick dans sa tête. _Nicholas agrippa le bras de la fille et la tira à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-il.

-Guillaume, répondit Divya. C'est lui qui a mis le feu à la boîte.

-L'espèce de tricheur, dit Félix. (Il ajouta rapidement.) Désolé Nico.

-Ce n'est rien. (Il se tourna vers Divya.) Ça va?

Elle hocha la tête et cacha sa peine du mieux qu'elle pu. Non ça n'allait pas. Elle venait de se faire crier dessus par un horde de personnes mécontents. En plus, elle n'avait aucune idée sur comment annoncer cette nouvelle à Rick. Est-ce qu'il allait la croire ou est-ce qu'il allait la crier dessus comme tous les autres? Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle grelottait. Faiblement, mais quand même. _«Qu'est-ce qui se passe», demanda encore Rick par télépathie. «Viens.»_ Ça avait l'air plutôt d'un ordre qu'une invitation. La jeune fille dit à ses amis qu'elle allait voir Rick, mais lorsqu'ils proposèrent d'aller ensemble, elle refusa. Si Rick s'énervait, elle ne voulait **absolument** pas que ses amis soient tous là.

Elle rentra rapidement dans l'infirmerie. Rick la regardait avec un air inquiet. Ses yeux brillaient bizarrement à cause de la lumière. Divya remarqua aussi que ses mèches violettes ressortaient plus.

-J'ai entendu plein de gens crier. Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Ouais, c'est juste que Guillaume a gagné à cause d'un seul vote et il veut que tout le monde croie que c'est moi qui ai fait ça.

Elle agita ses mains devant elle et fit apparaître de minuscules flammes. Le garçon sourit. Il ramena la fille vers lui. Il a dû comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Il l'a força à le regarder.

-Tu vas voir, la première chose que je vais faire quand j'irais mieux serait de trouver toutes ces personnes et leur défoncer la figure. Et après, je leur forcerais à s'excuser devant toi. Promis. (Il mit une main sur son cœur et leva l'autre.)

-Oh arrête, dit Divya. (Même si elle voulait être sérieuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.) C'est moi qui vais tous les battre.

Le garçon rit. Cette fois-ci, il ne semblait pas avoir mal. Déjà! Apparemment, il guérissait vite. Divya pensa tristement au jour où il devra partir d'ici. Qui pourra-t-elle déranger après?

-Hey, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai entendu ça.

-Je dois y aller, dit-elle en évitant son regard.

-Quoi! Non. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça! Hey! Qu'est-ce que je fais si Guillaume vient ici? Yo! Divya!

-Ok, ok, ok. Calme-toi, je reste, dit-elle agacée.

Ils restèrent là à parler de tout et de rien. Divya réalisa qu'ils avaient des trucs en commun: ils adoraient l'astrologie et les vieux mythes et légendes. Divya lui en racontait quelques uns qu'elle avait récemment connus et Rick la en raconta quelques uns aussi. Divya écoutait très attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui aimait les mythes comme elle. En plus, Rick en connaissait plein qu'elle ignorait. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur journée. Bizarrement, ni Guillaume ni les autres ne sont venus les voir. La jeune ado pensait que Guillaume aurait voulut immédiatement faire sortir Rick, mais il semble contenir sa joie pour la laisser à plus tard.

Le soir tombé, Divya s'apprêta à sortir quand Rick l'arrêta.

-Attend, tu pars déjà?

-De quoi _déjà._ Il est 22h et je suis fatiguée!

-Attend, il reste la meilleure histoire. Tu ne vas quand même pas la rater.

-Bon, mais une seule, soupira-t-elle.

Elle croisa ses bras sur le lit du patient et posa sa tête sur eux comme la veille. Rick commença l'histoire. Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pu de se concentrer, mais la fatigue rendait ses paupières lourds. En quelques minutes, elle s'était rendormie pour la deuxième fois à l'infirmerie...

**/|*****|\**

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Rick tandis qu'il regardait Divya dormir à côté de lui. Doucement, il se leva et alla chercher son chandail qu'il avait vu la veille. Avant de la mettre il regarda son bandage. Il l'enleva petit à petit en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour mieux voir. La plaie ne se voyait même plus! Il ne savait pas ce que Guillaume lui avait donné, mais ça avait fonctionné.

Puis, il retourna son attention sur la jeune fille qui dormait toujours. _«Elle va tellement capoter.»_ Doucement, il souleva la fille comme il l'avait fait au Pôle Nord. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas pour l'emmener chez Maxime: c'était beaucoup plus loin que ça.

* * *

**Et voilà! Je sais que la fin a l'air vraiment étrange, mais soyez patient. J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé et désolé si j'ai fait pleins de fautes: je suis trop inquiète à cause de mon exam de math. Il faut que j'aie plus que 80%, sinon mon prof va me crier dessus. :( Et, honnêtement, je le comprendrais -.-**


	23. Chapitre 23: Surprise

**Désolé, j'ai quelques problèmes avec ce site: je ne peux plus upload des documents sur Doc Manager! J'ai juste pris mon 22ème chapitre et j'ai collé le chapitre 23 dedans. Alors, j'espère que mon chapitre 22 restera comme il est et il se pourrait que je ne sois pas capable de mettre la suite de cette histoire: il faut que j'attend qu'une personne de ce site règle le problème -.-**

* * *

Chapitre 23: Surprise!

Divya se réveilla en grimaçant. D'où venait toute cette lumière? Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et faillit crier. Elle n'était plus à l'infirmerie. Elle se trouvait plutôt sur une toute autre planète. Il y avait de la lave partout et des volcans en éruption. Elle savait qu'elle devrait avoir peur, mais elle était si fascinée par les différentes couleurs de la lave qui paraissait phosphorescent que toutes ses craintes s'évanouissaient. Elle voulait tellement toucher la lave, mais elle s'abstient (plus qu'une fois d'ailleurs). Elle ne savait pas si la lave pouvait la faire mal. Ce n'était pas du feu techniquement alors elle devait faire attention.

Soudain, elle sentit une main passer autour de sa taille. Elle se retourna vivement: Rick! Il souriait gentiment et la jeune fille ne pu s'empêché de sourire à son tour.

-T'aimes, demanda-t-il.

-Inquiétant, mais très beau, avoua-t-elle.

-Je me suis dis que t'allais aimer ça et puisque je vais devoir partir du manoir, je me suis dit que je devrais te montrer ça avant.

-C'est vraiment cool, mais une petite question: on ne va pas brûler à cause de cette lave?

-Aww, la maître du feu a peur de la lave. Pauvre petite.

-Ça va, dit Divya agacée. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si mes pouvoirs marche sur la lave.

-Alors essaies, on ne sait jamais. (Il haussa les épaules.)

Divya regarda en face d'elle. La lave coulait des volcans comme de l'eau qui tombe d'une chute...mais plus lentement. Elle tendit la main et se concentra pour faire bouger la lave. Au début, elle trouva ça difficile d'évaluer la force nécessaire, mais après elle réussit au moins à faire dévier la lave de sa trajectoire. Divya se tourna vers Rick. Celui-ci ne semblait pas impressionné. La jeune fille prit un air boudeur. D'un coup, elle envoya un jet de lave dans les airs. Là, elle vit Rick reculer un peu avant de revenir à sa place. Elle utilisa alors la lave pour créer des petits oiseaux qui s'en prirent à Rick. Celui-ci cria en courant dans tous les sens et dit à Divya d'arrêter.

-Aww, le maître de l'univers a peur de petits oiseaux. Pauvre petit.

-Vraiment Divya?

-Je ne sais pour toi, mais moi je m'amuse beaucoup, dit-elle en riant.

-Ok, c'est assez, dit Rick.

Il claqua les doigts et les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent dans l'infirmerie. La jeune fille fit la moue. Le Soleil venait de se lever annonçant le début de la journée. Ils n'étaient partis que pour quelques temps!

Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le chandail du garçon en feu. Elle l'aida à éteindre les flammes sans trop de difficulté. Le garçon la remercia. Puis, il la rappela qu'il devait partir.

-Peut-être qu'on va se revoir, dit-il.

-Attend.

Divya se retourna et alla chercher une feuille et un stylo. Elle écrivit son adresse courriel et donna la feuille au garçon. Celui-ci paraissait étonné.

-Au moins, on pourra se parler quand on aura le temps, dit-elle en haussant ses épaules. Et si t'as envie de raconter des histoires plates à quelqu'un, tu sais à qui parler.

-C'est vraiment juste pour ça que tu me donnes ça?

(La fille fit semblant de penser.)-Hmmm, laisse-moi y penser: ouais.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit. Rick la serra dans ses bras. Divya sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce garçon avait fait quelque chose d'énorme pour eux et elle n'était même pas capable de faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle soupira.

-Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle.

Le garçon lui caressa la tête. Puis, il disparut...

_«Je serais toujours là avec toi» entendit-elle dans sa tête._ Le lien de télépathie! Rick ne l'avait pas enlevé!_ «Espèce de...» pensa-t-elle en entendant le garçon rire dans sa tête._ Apparemment, ce n'était pas terminé. Ils devront un jour se recroiser pour annuler ce lien_. «Tu vas voir. Je vais te retrouver.» dit la fille avec un sourire aux lèvres._

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie. Des jeunes enfants étaient déjà dehors et jouaient dans la neige. Parmi ces gens elle vit ses amies. Elle alla les rejoindre et leur dit que Rick était partit.

-Guillaume n'a jamais eu la chance de lui botter le derrière, remarqua Helena.

-C'est vrai, dit Divya avec un sourire.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, dit Alice.

-On finit nos devoirs, soupira Marilia.

Les filles rentrèrent dans leur chambre et commencèrent à travailler. Divya soupira en pensant à ce qu'elle va devoir dire à ses parents en rentrant. Comment cacher ce qu'il on fait sans qu'il s'en rende compte? Ça risque d'être compliquer, mais elle croit qu'elle s'en sortira. Après tout, elle avait fait des choses beaucoup plus grand que ça durant son séjour au manoir.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour cette histoire. Je dois dire que je me suis quand même amuser à faire tout ça. Je vais aussi tout de suite remercier une certaine personne qui va sûrement être la première à lire ce message puis que c'est elle qui lit mes chapitres en premier (oui, j'ai remarqué). Un super gros merci à cette personne qui vient de Chine (tout le monde applaudit!). Et un gros merci aux autres aussi bien sûr. C'est vraiment grâce à vous tous que j'ai eu envie de continuer. Sinon, j'aurais arrêté au quatrième chapitre, même moins peut-être. Alors merci :) **

**La suite va venir dans deux ou trois jours. J'ai déjà trouvé un nom: Les 4 éléments: Les vents déchaînés. Je suppose qu'on peut deviner de quoi ça va parler.**


End file.
